Beyblade: The Next Revolution
by Beywriter
Summary: This story is set after G revolution and something evil comes to steal all the world's bitbeasts so every team has to unite and put aside everything to save what they cherish the most. Part 3 up soon
1. A new beginng

Beyblade: the next revolution

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or make money from it

**This story is copyrighted just like my other stories already published and stories to come. I also own any characters I create and they are also copyrighted as well as any movie I make up .**

Well this will be the biggest story I will write for a while and the BEST!!!

Each chapter will have at least 2000 words and this is set after G Revolution so there wearing season 3 clothes

Chapter 1 A new beginning 

The crowd roared with appreciation as the opponents stepped to there positions. Tyson knew he was going to win it, besides he's beaten Ray before and he knew he can do it again "ready and 3, 2, 1 LET IT RIP!" The blades flew of the launchers and went into the heat of battle, sparks were flying everywhere "Dragoon attack" "Drigger Destroy him" There Bitbeasts appeared roaring in a flash of light and both went on the offensive "TORNADO TWISTER" "GATLING CLAW" Wind surrounded the stadium and green light vanished into it "I've won" Tyson thought "Oh no!" The tornado stopped because Ray's Drigger neutralized it "NOW DRIGGER!" "Dragoon attack" Drigger's attack caught Dragoon and Tyson of guard and Ray's Drigger kicked Tyson's blade out of the dish "Round 1 goes to Ray of white Tiger X" "yeah nice one Ray" "show him what White Tiger X is made of" Mariah called out" "What the hell was that?" Dai Chi called out "that was one of Tyson's worst battles" "Tyson you have to focus and ignore Dai Chi" "Yeah Hillary is right, Dai Chi your making him feel worse, little Brother clear your head and focus, you can't loose again" "my data shows that Ray's power has increased at least 90 and Tyson's power has increased 70 since they last battled, so that means that Ray is stronger than Tyson, he need strategy to win" "Come on Tyson I know your way more powerful than that. Stop going easy on me" " I wasn't" "The Tyson I know is way more powerful, I want to know that I earned that trophy" "you aint winning anything Brother, Ray your going down and the rules are out the window".

"Now were ready for the second battle, Gentlemen take your positions please. And 3,2,1 LET IT RIP" "DRAGOON TIME FOR THE ULTIMATE TORNADO TWISTER" "Drigger Gatling claw" "Dragoon Don't let up" The blades circle each other and strike each other "this is the Tyson I know" Ray smirked "Dragoon Attack now" "Drigger Rush!" There was a huge explosion and when the dust settled they were seconds from stopping "aw Ray bites the Dust" AJ Topper said "And Tyson's still got it going on "Ha I told you I'd beat you" "Remember it's the best 2 out of 3 and were tied at 1 a piece" Ray said picking up his blade "and I'll beat you again" "not likely, Tyson I still have a lot more energy and power so the odds are stacked up against you".

A few minuets later and after a briefing from Kenny and Hillary "I'm ready for you Ray" Ray just shrug his shoulders and shook his head. "Gentlemen Positions please for the deciding battle." "Mom who do you thinks gonna win?" Max asked who was sitting in the crowd "I believe it's even and I predict a tie" "3,2,1 LET IT RIP! Their blades landed on the dish and circled each other "Gatling claw!" " Tornado Twister!" there was a flash of light, there Bitbeasts were attacking each other and there blades were smashing into each other and then flying back and charging into each other. "Your mine" Ray said "Ultimate Gatling claw" "Tornado Twister!" Ray's attach was to powerful and Tyson's blade flew out of the stadium lightly grazing Tyson's cheek "AND THE NEW BEYBLADIGN WORLD CHAMPION IS…RAY!" the crowd went wild and Tyson dropped to his knees "no it it can't be" Tyson looked at Ray, who was surrounded by people coming over to congratulate Ray. Tyson walked up to Ray " I was…Tyson" "I just wanted to say congratulations Ray" Tyson held his hand out Ray smiled and took his hand and shook it "thanks Tyson, it means a lot coming from you" Ray chuckled "there was a few times I thought you had me there" "well I think its about time I passed on my title and I'm glad you got it other than some guy or girl I don't know and I never thought I'd be 2nd best blader in the world, but next time, its mine, see you at the award ceremony tonight" "see you Tyson". Tyson walked back to his team-mates "sorry guys I blew it" "well done Brother, you gave it your best and that's all I can ask for, I'm proud of you!" "Well I'm sure not, Tyson you blew it BIG TIME" "DAI CHI!" "Hillary cool it" "Tyson you did great" "Thanks chief".

"Tyson were gonna be late hurry up" "I'm coming Hilary" "what were you doing?" "Brushing my Hair" "that's a first, Tyson's trying to make it look like he doesn't live in a gutter!" "HILARY SHUT IT OR I'M GONNA!" "Ahem, can we just go and get this over with?" Dai Chi said "its nearly 8pm so lets go" "I really hate you Dai Chi" Tyson muttered under his breath.

"Ray hold still, that bowtie isn't going to fit its self! And have you put on that cologne?" "What's wrong with Mariah?" "She just wants to make Ray look presentable Kev, she always used to be like that with me" Lee chuckled "I think you look great Ray" "you look like you two are getting married" Kevin joked "He's right your wearing a beautiful white dress and with a lot of shouting and swearing you got Ray to wear a Tuxedo, you also want him to wear a flower in the front pocket, all I did was put on my best clothes, same with Gary and Kevin" "Taxi's here" Gary said looking outside the window "ok guys it's magic time, do you guys need the Bathroom?" "No I think were good". They all got in the Taxi and it pulled away "I need the Bathroom" Gary said. Mariah just sat there and growled "I ASKED EVERYONE IF THEY WANTED THE BATHROOM AND YOU SAID NO!" Ray and Lee just laughed.

"How far is it now" "Steve be patient" "I can't wait till I see Tyson" The all Stars were also on there way and the Demolition Boys were already at the celebration. "Kai why did you bring us so early?" "Because Tala I need to speak to Ray as soon as he arrives" "oh" "we early? Or late?" "Ah looks like the Barthez Battalion is here" "your not late" Ian said taking a drink from his Vodka "stupid party doesn't start for another half an hour" "Ian shut up or get thrown out" Kai said sternly "Hm!" Ian said and turned back to his drink. Barthez Battalion took seats at the bar and ordered drinks. A few minuets after a silence F Dynasty arrived in their costumes and at the same time the BEGA Bladers appeared. After a few greetings the room quietened down, until a pianist started playing "I like the music" Matilda said knocking back her fruit punch "Hi guys!" Max said "huh? I thought we were late" " no there's still 15 minuets" "we haven't seen Tyson in along time, I wonder if he's changed" "Ozuma he hasn't" "Joseph don't underestimate Tyson, he might surprise us all" Ozuma continued "were here now and I hope were not late, stupid traffic" Miriam said. The Saintsheilds entered and found the other Teams there "there a few people here before us" Joseph said "hey are we late?" "Huh" "Max what's up?" "The Voice, Ozuma and the Saintsheilds" "Max long time no see and don't worry were over trying to steal your Bitbeasts and are we late?" "No".

After a few more minuets White Tiger X arrived. Mariah opened the door "hay look at who came in" Eddy said "huh?" Max turned around "RAY!" "Max" Max ran over to Ray "someone's looking smart, you look like your about to be married" "That's what I said" "Ray I need to speak to NOW" "Kai?" "Now pretty boy" Ray followed Kai out a door "is this something to do with being world champion?" "Ray I was hoping to claim that title, but you beat me to it so congratulations are in order, well done my friend I'm proud of you, really and I'm proud to be your friend even though we don't get on that well" Kai shook his had "and who's the lucky girl?" Kai smirked and went back in.

At last BBA Revolution finally arrived followed shortly by Mr Dickinson with a special guest for Tyson "Tyson I think you two have met" "hey Mr Roboto!" "Very funny Tyson, so how are you?" "Well Zeo I'm surprised to see you, do you still have what's his name? Your Bitbeast?" "Serberus?" "Yeah him" "sure, why do you want to battle?" "Maybe". "Attention everyone" Mr Dickinson is stood on the stage with a microphone "now on to the main event, the trophy giving. In 4th place we have Max Tate" There was an applause and Max got up on stage "Thank you sir" They shook hands. Max and Mr Dickinson's picture was taken in front of the Trophy and Max took the bronze trophy off stage. "In 3rd place we have Kai Hiwatari" There was another applause and Kai stood in front of the silver trophy and had his picture taken and he too shook hands and took off his trophy". "In 2nd place we have Tyson Granger" There was a big applause as he stood up and went to the stage "can I have the Mic please? "Sure" "before I accept my 2nd place trophy, I want Ray to know I'll be taking the emerald trophy next year and Ray who are you marrying?" At this point Ray's getting quite angry with everyone thinking he's going to marry someone. After Tyson had his moment in the spotlight "and 1st place and the new Beyblading world Champion RAY KON!!" There was a huge applause from the crowd "Mic please?" "Take it" "ok I want to put something in to perspective. I'm NOT going to marry anyone ok? And Tyson I'm going to make you eat those words and I'll be the champ for the next 4 years" he handed back the microphone he had his picture with Ray and he carried off the emerald Trophy back to the white Tiger X's Table.

"NOW LET THE FESTIVITIES BEGIN!!" and on Mr Dickinson's queue doors opened with a HUGE buffet "oh no" Kenny said "All right! FOOD!" Tyson picked up a plate and started to pile up food at an alarming rate Max laughed "Tyson hasn't changed a bit" Ray picked up an apple and took a bite "no, he sure hasn't, we'd better get something before he eats it all" they look at each other and then laugh

"Tyson you're a complete and total pig!" Hilary said angrily. "I don't know how you two have put up with him for 4 years, I've known him for 3 and he's driving me completely crazy. Ray and Max had joined BBA Revolutions table. "Well it gets some getting used to" Max said "has he ever gotten sick by eating to much?" "Yes" Kenny said. "It was one time during the American tournament, he went back to the Buffet Table 5 times and Tyson got sick with the runs" "Please…stop…talking about…that" Tyson said between scoffing huge amounts of food. "Can you even taste any of it?" "Quiet Hillary" "DON'T TELL ME TO SHUT UP!" The room fell silent and everyone turned to Hillary. Her face changed from angry to apologetic "sorry, my bad!" The room filled with noise again. "I don't remember the last time Hillary exploded at Tyson, but she probably has in the past.

After a few minuets the party was in full swing, with a bunch of people singing next to a piano. "I'm going to join those guys next to the piano" Max stud up and walked away "Max sing, now this I gotta see" Tyson got up and followed Max and Ray followed close behind. They picked up a song sheet and Ozuma said they were singing 42 but they had just finished singing it. "Ok folks how about 15?" the pianist said "oh happy day?" Brooklyn said. There were a lot off agreeing voices in the crowd by the piano. The pianist started playing and Brooklyn started off singing and everyone sung in the background. After the song had finished Tyson said to Max and Ray "you guy's are good singers!" "Thanks Tyson" Ray said, "you're not so bad yourself" Max said.

It was 11:30 pm and the party was coming to an end and everyone was leaving to go to their accommodation "Yo guy's Max and Ray turned "what's up?" Ray asked "my cab's here so I'm going now see you guy's later" "Tyson before you go White Tiger X and the PPB Allstars are meeting tomorrow at the community centre wanna bring BBA Revolution along? So we can practise like we did when we were on the Bladebreakers?" "Well Ray if you wanna practise with me, leave the team you're on and join us" "sorry Tyson I'm their leader I can't abandon them now, so wanna join us at the community centre?" "Sure I wanna re-mach" "ok meet us at the phoenix community centre at 1pm"

In the cab home Tyson breaks the silence "guy's Ray has invited us to train with white Tiger X and PPB Allstars, you wanna go?" "Sure" Dai Chi's eye's lit up, "I wanna get Revenge on max for beating me" "it'll give me a good opportunity to see if they've gotten better and I can update their stats page" "Tomorrow's going to be a busy day" "sounds like you're in as well bro!" "Yeah it'll be a friendly day of competition.

It's eye's open as its rocky spacecraft neared the planets atmosphere. The meteor hit the atmosphere and immediately began to disintegrate but it knew the meteor wouldn't break up completely. The meteor lit up the night sky as it plummeted down towards the earth and hit with a loud boom "I am here" it said as it crawled out of the meteor and looked around, there was nothing there. " Think it hit over here" the thing turned around and saw 2 children at the top of the hill "the dominant creature of this planet!"

"I see something coming towards us" "hello? Sir what's that?" "I…I don't think its human! And then 2 blue tentacles shot at then pulling them towards the creature, using it's mind it scanned the boy's bodies and built up a model in his head, he threw the boy's bodies on the floor and then with an enormous amount of energy, he transformed into the perfect form of a 19 year old male, he looked down and erased the memory of the boy's and walked off into the night.

Well that's episode 1 of Beyblade: The Next Revolution

I'l try to upload stories every week, but If I can't sorry! I might make you a filler comic to keep you entertained.

Well tell me what you think by reviewing…please?


	2. LET IT RIP!

Beyblade: the next revolution

Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade and i do NOT make money from it

**Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie i have created action will be taken...so there**

Disclaimer and copyright version 3

submitted early on Saturday 12/05/07

a season 1 character is re introduced in this chapter

LET IT RIP!

"Tyson are you going to get up?". It's 9 am and Tyson wasn't waking up. "Kenny i have a good strategy in waking Tyson up. Observe" she walked over to Tyson and she pinched his nose stopping him from breathing. It took a second but Tyson stirred "WHA I... HILLARY!" "nice of of you to join the ranks of the living" "very funny what time is it?" "9 am" "only 9? well wake me up in a few hours" Tyson laid back down. "HAY GUYS!" Dai Chi burst in yelling "DAI CHI!" "guy's did you hear about the meteor?" "no" Kenny said "it hit the earth 30 miles south of Tokyo, nearby cities were powerless. What's weird is the meteor is hollow and it shouldn't have survived the Earth's atmosphere. That's what i red from the newspaper" Tyson's stomach rumbled. "anyone hungry?" "Tyson we ate earlier and don' forget, were spending today with White Tiger X and the PPB Allstars" "how can i forget? I was dreaming about beating Ray into the dust for beating me yesterday, well I'm gonna get some cereal i gotta get my strength up."

The alarm went off slowly a hand reached over and turned it off. Ray yawned and got out of bed, he looked over at his sleeping team-mates and smiled as he picked up his clothes of a chair next to his bed, he looked at the tuxedo he wore last night and remembered what happened between himself and Tyson, he had accidently spilled 3 jugs of coke on him. Tyson had tripped up over Ray's leg walking past and he didn't noticed his leg stuck out. He sniffed his arm and it smelled strongly of coke in fact his body reeked of coke. "man i stink, I'd better take a shower". When he had dried himself off and dressed he proceeded to make coffee and wake his team "wow world champion he thought as he made coffee".

"hay guys? Time to wake up it's 10 am, I've only been up an hour" Mariah was the first to stir "eh? Ray what's up?" "morning sleepy head here's some coffee" "thanks" "Hay guy's wake up" Lee and Kevin stirred. "yo Ray where's the fire?" "if i had to give you the chilli call, in you're mouth!" "very funny Ray" Ray passed two steaming mugs of coffee "You're coffee is so good i bet you could rise to be the CEO of Starbucks" "My coffee is way better" "you could call it Raybucks!" Mariah said with a smile "And you could be a comedian" Ray added "OK since Gary isn't getting up I'll give him a call" Ray took a chilli out of his pocket "i remember ding this to Tyson at the Asian Tournament" Ray put the chilli in Gary's mouth and Gary ate the chilli Ray counted down "3, 2,1" "AAAAAAGH" Gary screamed and ran out of the room, straight to the kitchen and started to gulp down water straight from the tap. "coffee Gary?" Ray said a few seconds after the chilli call.

The morning flew by and it was already approaching 2pm and at the Gym the PPB Allstars were waiting. The 2nd team to arrive was BBA Revolution "yo Max" "Hey Tyson how's it going?" "great" "i thought you'd be depressed about loosing you're title to Ray" "nah I'm happy for him an besides if i had to loose the title it would be to you or Ray now lets blade!" "i think we should wait for White Tiger X" Judy said walking over to them "Hay Judy" "hi Tyson, Hiro, Dai Chi and Kenny"

"who are you?" "Dai Chi i thought you knew her well this is Judy Tate Max's mother and the PPB Allstars trainer. Judy also develops there Technology" Tyson got out his blade and set up his launch gear and awaited the other Team's arrival. 20 more chattering minuets later White Tiger X came in "hay guy's ready for you're nightmare?" Ray came in "hay Tyson no hard feelings about yesterday?" "OF COURSE THERE ARE" Tyson grabbed Ray's throat and Ray felt he wasn't squeezing it played along "aaagh...get...this...maniac...of...Me" Ray pretended to die "oh my god you killed Ray!" "Ray you ok?" Tyson crept closer and then Ray leapt up and shouted "BOO". Everyone laughed except for Mariah who just rolled her eye's "Such a Drama King" "oh come on Mariah Ray's juts having fun" "he should be taking his role of world champ more seriously" Lee laughed "you sound like our mother" "OK everyone let's get down to business" Max started "who wants to go first?".

It only took about 20 minuet's to decide who blades so the decided to make a small tournament out of it and Kenny did the commentary "and now we have PPB Allstars facing of against BBA Revolution. The first battle will be Dai Chi v Michael. Players please approach the dish 3,2,1 LET IT RIP!" "Dai chi you are going down" "I don't think so. GO STRATTA DRAGOON!" "TRYGLE" "GREAT CUTTER!" "SUPER CANNON ATTACK!" The blades crashed into each other sending sparks everywhere "wow wicked its clash of the titans" Max said The blades kept going at each other head to head "don't give up strata Dragoon!" and then it was over "I DECLARE A TIE! AND THE NEXT BATTLE WILL BE TYSON V EDDIE"."sorry i didn't win Tyson" "a tie isn't so bad".

"3,2,1 LET IT RIP" "DRAGOON" "TRYPIO STING SHOOT" "GALAXY TURBO TWISTER" "i think these guy's are nearly even" "who has the upper hand chief?" "well Max I'd have to say Tyson". "NOW DRAGOON GALAXY STORM" "STAND YOU'RE GROUND TRYPIO".

"Tyson's attack blew Eddies blade out of the stadium The next battle is crucial for both teams" "and now blading for the PPB Allstars is Emily and for BBA Revolution: Hiro" "good luck Hiro" "Thanks Tyson but keep it i wont need it" "3,2,1 LET IT RIP!" "Metal Drigger take her down" "TRYGATOR ATTACK!" "METAL DRIGGER ATTACK" WATERSMASH" There blades were attacking each other "TRYGATOR DESTROY HIM" "huh?" "wow that was powerful" Tyson said "I think this battle might just ta a while" Kenny said "No way chief this battle is mine" Emily said "i don't think so" "Emily you can do it!" Max called out "METAL DRIGGER ATTACK HER UNTILL

HER BLADE IS DUST" "i think i heard the fat lady guy's" Kenny said. He was right Emily's blade flew out of the dish but she caught it.

"BBA REVOLUTION TAKES ROUND 1 AND NOW ON TO THE FINALS BBA REVOLUTION V WHITE TIGER X. The first match is Dai Chi vs Lee "Bring it on Tiger Boy" "you won't be laughing once i win Dai Chi" "like that'll ever happen" "3,2,1 LET IT RIP" "GO STRATTA DRAGOON!" "SPIRAL LIGHTNING" "NOW USE GREAT CUTTER" There was an explosion of light and everyone shielded there eye's from the light "LEE WINS"

next up is a rematch between Ray and Tyson "GO TYSON TAKE HIM DOWN!" Hillary had arrived "guy's after this match i have to show you all something after this last match" "this isn't the last match" Ray said "no it's only the second match of set 2" Max said "Match weren't you supposed to be training?" "we decided to hold a tournament instead" Mariah said "its just as fun as the real thing" she continued. "ok 3,2,1 LET IT RIP" "GATLING CLAW" "GALAXY TURBO TWISTER". "DRIGGER DESTROY HIM NOW" Drigger continued on his attack forcing Tyson's blade near the arena's edge "ATTACK QUICLY DRAGOON!" The attack pushed Ray's blade off Tyson's and back into the centre of the dish "close one" "don't worry next time you're mine" "i'll win this rematch Ray" "not likely i kicked you of you're throne and now I'm sat in it" "not for long enjoy keeping my throne warm DRAGOON GALAXY STORM ATTACK!" "DRIGGER GATLING CLAW" "TAKE HIM DOWN DRAGOON" "DRIGGER DON'T LET UP YOU CAN TAKE THIS GUY!" The blades circled like a stand off and then both went on the offensive and both blades hit and start attacking each other. "NOW DRAGOON HE'S WEAKENED" "DRIGGER GATLING CLAW" "they just keep attacking each other and the stadium is cracking under pressure" Kenny said "but even they are both loosing strength they are still even a think this will be a tie" "ya think" Max said "loosing strength gotta take out Ray now or never" "it's now or never DRIGGER" "DRAGOON" They both poured what was left of their strength into a huge attack which destroyed the arena. When the flash dispersed it was clear that it was a waiting game and they were close to stopping. Ray's blade wipes out and then a few seconds later Tyson's blade wipes out, Then they both blacked out.

""how long have they been out now?" Max said coming back into the infirmary "about 15 minuets" "maybe we should let them rest" Hiro said getting up from his Brother's side they agreed an left the room" soon after they did Tyson regained consciousness "huh? Where am i? Ray you ok?" "T Tyson did i black out?" "yeah we both did. Ray that battle was sweet" "yeah it was but who won?" "i dunno i saw a blade flew out and i saw one inside i don't know who's it was". "hay you guy's are awake" "hay Max who won out of our battle" "Tyson you did" "wha?" Ray whispered "I...I won? Yeah all right! I beat the number 1" "well done Tyson" Ray got off the examination table/bed "we still have one battle left and both teams are tied at one a piece" Tyson said "yeah that's right Hiro vs Mariah we didn't want to start until you two woke up" Ray and Tyson left the infirmary and everyone's eyes lit up to see Ray and Tyson mobile again "Tyson good to see you awake "Yo Bro ready to let it Rip?" "I sure am Tyson".

"3,2,1 LET IT RIP!" "metal Drigger attack her now" "two can play at that game CAT BITES ATTACK" her blade went on the offensive attacking Metal Drigger. The two beyblades were going at each other like everything was on the line "You can do it Galux don't let him push you around" "now Metal Drigger Destroy her" "CAT BITES!" There was an explosion of power and bits of Arena were flying around. Then it went quiet "A TIE" "another tie?" "Chief what do we do now?" "we could make this interesting Team vs Team" Emily said smiling "But Dragoon was totalled in my last battle" he said pulling it out of its container "yeah Drigger was really damaged" "but it isn't fair it's 2 against 4" Tyson said "yea" Dai Chi piped up "ok fine Dai Chi and Hiro vs two bladers from White Tiger X Fair now?" "yea sounds fair" "Lee how about it?" "win this little tournament as brother and sister?" "Yeah sure. If Ray's blade was in good condition i would blade with him" "can't you change you're tag team partner?" "yeah but i was only saying" "ok we accept the tag team match. Me and Lee vs Dai Chi and Hiro". "but we've never bladed together before!" Dai Chi whined "don't worry it'll be fine".

Kenny started the countdown "3,2,1 LET IT RIP" The four blades span into the arena and started to attack their opponents "GREAT CUTTER ATTACK!" Dai Chi was the first to go on the offensive attacking Mariah "HOLD YOU'RE GROUND GALUX" "Hang on sis SPIRAL LIGHTNING" Lee's Blade attacked Dai Chi's "ah!" a flash of light hit Lee's blade "Metal Drigger?" It sent Lee's blade spinning out of control. But Lee got it under control "that was a close one GALEON ATTACK NOW" Lee attacked Metal Drigger but Hiro just kept on pushing him back "you're gonna have to do a lot better than that to beat me Lee". Mariah was having problems as well. "great cutter attack now strata Dragoon!" The attack knocked her blade into Lee's which made them both fly out" "THE WINNER BY A DOUBLE KNOCKOUT IS BBA REVOLUTION!" Kenny cried out "WAY TO GO GUY'S WE WON!" "you guy's fought bravely" "thanks but the better Team won in the end" Mariah said "now Hilary did you say there's something back at my house?" "yeah i did". The 3 teams left for Tyson's house leaving behind 3 destroyed arenas which Judy paid for.

Back at Tyson's house a BIG buffet was laid out "2 parties in 2 day's" "That's right Tyson" "ANDREW YOU'RE BACK!" "yeah nice to see you, man you've grown Tyson" "sorry to hear you lost you're title to Ray" "I'm over it" Tyson's stomach growled "ok lets eat!" he Everyone juts spent hour's eating and talking until Tyson turned on the TV in the Dojo he got a shock "HAY EVERYONE LISTEN" he turned the Tv up and the news reporter was talking about a crime wave of bitbeasts being stolen by a mysterious stranger "wow this guy must have major power" Ray said "he's taken at least 12 bitbeasts" Tyson said "this guy must be heartless, he just steals peoples bitbeast's, like Kai did 3 years ago" Max said.

I have taken 15 bitbeasts but i am still weak. I need more bitbeasts and when i get the m...What?" "i have come to stop you" "you will never, i am to strong" "we'll see ABOUT THAT" "3,2,1 LET IT RIP" They launched there blades "GO SATEK TRI-KICK ATTACK" The boy yelled, his yellow blade attacked the mysterious stranger's black beyblade "DESTROY HIM NOW" his black beyblade hit the yellow blade destroying it and Satek was absorbed into the strangers beyblade. The boy fell to his knees "no no Satek I'm sorry" a solitary tear ran down his face.

Well chapter 2 finished, please review soon. I reply to everyone's reviews. So don't be afraid to tell me what you think even if you don't like it please review.


	3. Race against time

Beyblade: The Next Revolution

Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade and i do NOT make money from it

**Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie i have created action will be taken...so there**

Disclaimer and copyright version 3

Race against time

Tyson and Andrew were outside talking "So Andrew how ya been?" "Great i even have my own bitbeast now" "really?" "yeah he's called Saphron and he has a wicked power" "ok then i challenge you to a match!" "ok Tyson i accept". "Tyson went back into the Dojo were everyone was talking "everyone i have an announcement to make. Me and Andrew are gonna hit the Dish so if anyone wants to watch our match we'll start in a minuet.

((for readers Saphron looks like an over sized golden sheep))

"Tyson you're blade" "can't you repair it real quick chief" "well ok let me see" Tyson handed Chief his blade and Kenny got the parts out of his kit-box and rebuilt his blade. "here you go that should do it" he finally said after about 10 minuets

"that wasn't quick" "you really need to learn patients Tyson"

Tyson joined Andrew with his practice dish under his left arm and a small crowd had developed consisting of everyone. "Ya ready Tyson? I thought you had chickened out when you hadn't came out after 5 minuets" "you know i was born ready and i wasn't scared Kenny was rebuilding my blade because it was damaged earlier when i battled Ray. Ray care to do the honours?" "ok" Ray stepped up to the dish. "3,2,1 LET IT RIP"."GO SAPHRON!" "DRAGOON!" "GOLD DUST ATTACK" Andrew's blade produced a golden powder which blinded Dragoon "ha DRAGOON GALAXY TURBO TWISTER!" that blew away Andrew's attack "ATTACK SAPHRON!" "GO DRAGOON". There blades attacked each other ruthlessly and tiny bits of beyblade were going everywhere "Don't let up Dragoon!" "Saphron Destroy his blade" there were more grinding noises as there blades went head to head in what seemed like a huge demolition derby and then there blades started to slow down "its nearly over" Kenny said closing his laptop. And then they tied "I declare a Tie" Ray said "nice battle Tyson" Ray said shaking Tyson's hand. "Well done Andrew that was the first time i ever saw you battle and it was awesome" "thank you Ray" Andrew said whilst shacking Ray's hand.

"Yo Ray, just one question" Andrew said, Ray turned around and answered "what?" "with you're hair and all, do some people mistake you as a girl?" Ray looked dumbstruck at Andrews question and Tyson and Max were close to bursting out with laughter "er sometimes yeah, but why do you ask?" "i was just wondering, that's all" "oh" and then it started to rain "lets get inside" Max said.

After the rain subsided White Tiger X and PPB allstars went back to their hotels. "Hay Tyson" "yeah Andrew" "i want to you to know i watched all you're matches and the first year you won, man that was a sweet battle against that Russian guy" "do you mean Tala?" "yeah that' the guy and you're second year battle against that Robot" "yeah that's Zeo and i call him Mr Roboto as a nickname" "you're third year final battle against Brookyln" "yea that was freaky" "sorry you didn't have a fourth year Tyson" "there's next year".

"These humanoids are no match and they don't do much to save their bitbeast and i thought humans cherished there bitbeasts, well at least it'll be able to evolve again" It looked up at the night sky "my brothers i will return stronger than i left, that was the promise i made to you lot all those years ago but i need a challenge and someone that wont give up without a fight!". It closed its eye's and thought "i will scan the minds of everyone in these lands and find out the most powerful of them all".

A long time passed and finally it opened his eye's "i will seek the one with the title of World Champion so lookout Ray Kon I'm coming to find you". And then it sensed more Bladers near him "what more!" "looks like there are more powerful of those Kids around so i must travel to a city called Tokyo, it jumped high in the sky and looked 360 degrees before landing "That way" i must go, so he started to run at great speeds. "i have 30 bitbeasts under my control, but in order to grow and be strong i need at least 100 to make myself stronger."

"when i was created by the Stars, moons and planets like my brothers and sisters we were the most powerful beings in existence until my creators created a far superior race and thousands swarmed our planets and killed our young, old and sick. I was lucky because they didn't find me, so i fled and moved from planet to planet. I'm pretty sure there following me and every planet i go to is destroyed a month later. Sometimes i feel like I'm the last of my race and sometimes i still feel there's a planet of my race out there and so i need to evolve and get stronger to defeat our enemy we hate so much, why they have taken a grudge against us i do not know and i don't really want to know either. But i will revenge my brothers and sisters, friends, family and everyone slaughtered by that evil Race, the last time i saw them they were selling my Race into slaves and hurting the innocent.

In the bushes near where the mysterious man was, there was the boy who lost his bitbeast as he got up he said "I gotta warn Ray and his friends that a danger is coming his way" The Boy ran off home and when he arrived he got his money and packed some spare clothes and ran to the Station to catch the next Train to Tokyo.

Before he left, his mother confronted him "where you going my Boy" "mother I'm Going to Tokyo to speak to a friend who needs my support and i might be gone for a while" "ok my Boy take care of you're self When i finally got there, he started to search the hotels and walking down roads. "man i don't think I'll ever find Tyson's house and Tokyo is a big place and he could be living on the other side or i could have walked past it by now. Man my feet are killing me".

The boy has brown eye's with a brown hair and a ponytail about as long as Tyson's which is halfway down his back. He has brown eyes and he wears a black Jacket and black pants with black socks and silver trainers. The boy wears a digital watch on his left arm.

He sat down at a Café and ordered a cake and a coffee to rest his legs. Then his mobile rang "Hello?" It was his mother asking him if he had safely arrived in Tokyo

"yeah mum I'm fine" she hung up. "my mothers such a worry wort" he said to himself "she's probably just worried and it shows you that she loves you" said a waitress carrying a jug of coffee "yeah you're probably right" "do you want a refill?" "yeah please" he passed her his coffee cup "so you do you live in Tokyo or are you visiting?" "I'm visiting" "so is it pleasure or business?" "its business" "i can bet you're a beyblader?" She sat down"yep I'm a beyblader" he pulled out Satek "i used to have a bitbeast but i lost to that stranger" "yeah i heard about him he's taken about 27 now i can't understand why he is so mean by doing this" "i think every bitbeast in the world is in danger" "that's why you're in Tokyo to warn Ray" "yeah and his friends that there all in danger, do you know where Tyson or any of his friends are living?" "sorry i don't know" "if i knew where Ray is I'd stalk him because he's cute and sometimes i wonder if he has a girlfriend and if he's single I'd make my move" she started to day dream "so sexy" "excuse me?" she snapped out of her day dream "sorry i do that when i think about him. Here" she got out here note pad and written a number on the paper and a number with a name. The name said Namake "sorry to hear you lost you're bitbeast and to make it up to you that coffee and a cake of you're choice you can have for free" "thank you Namake" "you're welcome" he looked at the case and selected a dessert "the home-made apple pie with cream please" "coming up" she said and she got up and left, then returned a little while with two hot slices of apple pie with a small jug of cream, she set the plates down and sat down again "so tell me about you're self" "well I'm 16 years old, single and i live in Osaka" "you live in Osaka?" "yea i do" "well continue, tell me how you got you're bitbeast" "ok. It was about 4 years ago and i was building pond with my father and we found a small chest i thought it contained the body of a dead pet someone had before we moved in so i opened it and it was a bit chip so i took out my blade and out and tried the bitchip and i was surprised to find that it fit perfectly, then i launched it on the ground and then in a flash of light the bitbeast appeared, it introduced its self to me and then i started to train with it and we became close, i just can't believe he's gone i feel like he took apart of me, apart of my soul" "i know how you feel, i felt like i was missing a part of me when my first Boyfriend left me" "so tell me about you're self Namake" "not much really to tell" "I'm sure you have a life story to tell" "well ok I'm 16 and i have a HUGE crush on the world champion beyblader, i work at a small Café' on the weekends for extra cash and i want to be a singer or a dancer when i grow up". "sounds like you have a good plan. Hows you're singing voice.?" "its real good" he looked at his watch, paid and said good bye "i forgot to ask him name" she looked at his bill and saw he had written it down "so his name is..." "Namake could you come here a second?" "ok coming"

He started to walk again on his mini quest to find and warn Ray and his friends. He crossed off streets he had walked down to look for Ray or Tyson. "Come on where is

he?" he started to search hotels an Inn's for Ray and got turned down time and time again. "this is hopeless".

It was about 10pm when he was giving up and started to walk back towards the station and he passed a house and then he heard Tyson whining and the boy looked in "success" He noted down the address and booked himself into a motel and started to sleep as his legs were aching with all the walking he had done

"Soon i will be in Tokyo and then the worlds best bladers bitbeast WILL BE MINE". It laughed evilly and kept up his impossible speed of running.

It was about 10am when he woke up "well now i go and warn Ray and his friends of the dangers that are coming", he packed up his things and left the Motel and went back to Tyson's house "there's Tyson now" "Tyson was in the yard with Dai Chi and they were practising. "perfect he's outside and with Dai Chi no less".

Well be ready for Chapter four because its going to be a big one.

Questions I'm sure you're asking

1 Who is this guy who wants to warn Ray?

2 Who is this weird stranger?

3 Where did this stranger come from?

Find out in the next exciting episode of Beyblade: The Next Revolution! And LET IT RIP!


	4. A warning to late?

Beyblade: The Next Revolution

Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade and i do NOT make money from it

**Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie i have created action will be taken...so there**

Disclaimer and copyright version 3

Chapter 4

A warning to late?

"Hi Tyson" "who is that?" Dai Chi asked "good question" "my name is Tom and i bring a warning" "what?" "have you heard about a beyblader going around the Country?" "yeah" "well I'm one of his victims and i over heard him talking to Himself and he's coming for you, Dai Chi and his main target is Ray" "Ray?" "yeah he's after the world champion and all of you're bitbeasts are at ris..." "TYSON I HAVE COME TO TAKE YOU'RE BITBEAST" "it's him" Tom said "YOU WERE AN EASY OPONANT BUT NOW I'M HERE FOR THE WORLD CHAMPION TELL ME WHERE RAY IS" "why should I?" "BECOUSE IF I DON'T I'LL TAKE...YOURS"His voice boomed.

The mysterious stranger dresses a bit like the Dark Bladers did in season 1.

"you'll never take Dragoon" It laughed "who are you anyway and where do you come from?" "my name is Poyoka and it is my mission to capture the lands Bitbeasts to evolve" "evolve?" Tyson said puzzled "to grow stronger and when i absorb the bitbeasts I will become the most powerful being in Existence".

Kenny looked out of a window and saw Tyson and Dai Chi with two strangers and decided to call Max and Ray to get over as quick as they could. Ray was the first at the scene. "all right what's going on here?" Ray said entering "Ray no you are this guy's target" "RAY KON, GOOD YOU HAVE MADE IT TO GIVE ME YOU'RE BITBEAST" "like that'll ever happen" Ray said "So Tyson who are these guy's?" "well this is Tom he tried to war us about this guy here, but he was a tad bit late and this guy who calls himself Poyoka and he wants everyone's bitbeasts to evolve or something" "HERE'S MY TERMS. I GIVE YOU ALL 2 WEEKS TO PREPARE AND WHEN THE TWO WEEKS ARE UP THEN I'LL BE BACK FOR YOU'RE BITBEASTS. Do you accept this Ray Kon?" "sure i accept" "Great and prepare to loose you're bitbeasts" He turned and vanished.

"that was freaky" "hay what's going on here?" Max appeared "is this one of the people Kenny told me about?" "no Max he isn't a bad guy in this, heck he's a victim of a Beyblader that steals everyones bitbeasts" "hi Max my name's Tom, pleased to meet you" he held out a hand and Max shuck it "pleased to meet you" Max said back. "Go away, we don't want you're kind around here" Kenny came running around the corner carrying a Garden hoe "yo chief he's a good guy?" "good guy?" "yeah he came to warn about that evil looking guy who appeared" "hi Kenny" Tom walked over to Kenny and shuck his hand "its an honor to meet you Kenny" Kenny immediately blushed "its good to meet the brains behind the old Bladebreakers" Tom then walked over to Ray "hay Ray its a huge honor to meet you, no offense to you all but I think Ray has the best bitbeast" "ya think?" "oh i all most forgot Ray a girl asked me to give you this in a Cafe" "really?" Tom passed Ray the phone number "who is Namake?" "a really really big fan i think you should phone it" "ok i will at sometime" Ray pocketed the number. "so how come you knew he was coming after us?" "well it was a day after he defeated me and took my bitbeast so i followed him to a Park where he begun to talk madly. I heard him talking about coming for you all so i packed a bag and got on the next train to warn you. I found you're house last night and now I'm sorry i didn't tell you last night" Tom bowed his head in shame "well at least you tried" said Tyson "where did you sleep last night?" "i stayed in a motel" Tom's stomach growled "and i can guess you're hungry, well you can stay here with me Dai Chi and Grandpa" "really are you sure?" "yeah".

Half an hour later everyone was inside talking about the past when there was a frantic thumping on the door "wow someone seems desperate to be let in. Tyson opened the door and froze. Raul was at the door holding a really beaten up Julia "R...Raul what the hell happened?" Raul is standing at the door with Julia slumped over his left shoulder and she was covered in scratches and she was bleeding."Tyson my sister needs medical help now" "ok bring her in" Tyson helped Raul into the lounge "whoa Raul what happened?" Kenny said "I..." "wait don't answer that Raul, before we do i want to know who the hell he is?" She pointed to Tom "he's Tom he came to warn us about the bitbeast snatcher" "well you came to late" "what do you mean and what happened?" Ray inquested "I'll answer this on little Bro" "ok" But then she blacked out. "I think I'll answer the question. We were just out for a relaxing walk to clear our heads. We went to the park and started to walk the paths there, ya know explore And then we met it. He asked us if we were Bladers and we said that we were and then he challenged us to a match, a one on one match. They launched their blades and Julia tried her best but she was heavily over powered. She tried using as much power as she could, but her alone and with a bitbeast Julia was no match. It ended with a big explosion which sent here flying backwards about 3o feet and that's the reason why she is bleeding, all the little stones cut into her body as she impacted on the floor, but still the momentum still pushed her back 4 feet extra. We both looked, her beyblade was in pieces and we saw him absorbing her Bitbeast. We decided to go to you're house since it is the closest to where it happened." "man that is so ruthless" Max said.

Inside Tom felt bad about not telling Tyson last night. "hay Tom what's the matter?" Ray said noticing that he was sad "i really wish i had told you last night, you could have warned everyone about him. But i was stupid enough to wait till the morning. I feel really bad" "hay it's not you're fault" Max said "you didn't expect him to get here so fast" "yeah" Ray agreed "thanks that makes me feel a bit better" "but you're right we'd better warn every Blader in Tokyo that has a bitbeast" Tom said again "but how do we do that?" Dai Chi spoke up "we don't know how to warn every Blader in the surrounding area's that have a bitbeast" he continued. "Dai Chi is right guy's he's out to get Bitbeasts to absorb and to evolve" "a bit like that Cell guy from that TV Show I used to like" Tyson said "yeah you used to love that show" Max said smiling. "we'd better contact Mr Dickinson" Tom said "of course Mr Dickinson" Kenny said "wow you're a good member of the team?" "Me a member?" "yeah sure of course you are. You're a Blader and you want to stop the bad guy which means you're on the good side so naturally you're on our team also we need as much people as we can to defeat this new threat" "I'm not sure if Tyson's a genius or a complete babbling idiot" Hilary said "well I understood him" Raul said taking his attention of his still out cold sister "Thanks Raul, you're Sister going to be all right?" "well I've cleaned her cuts as much as possibly and she hasn't come to yet" "so it's settled. We alert everyone in the surrounding area about the opposing threat" Ray said "I'll go and talk to Mr Dickinson now" Kenny said getting up from where he was sitting. "hold on a sec chief, we'll all go together" Tyson said "you ready to meet Mr Dickinson Tom?" Max said "Mr Dickinson the chairman of the BBA?" "that's the one" Max said "sure I'd really like to meet him".

So Tom left with his new friends to go and see Mr Dickinson, but Raul stayed behind. Upon arrival they entered Reception "hello can i help you?" The receptionist asked politely "yes is Mr Dickinson available?" "I'm sorry no he's in a meeting right now and I'm under strict orders not to disturb him" Ray sighed "i guess we wait" he said. "so Tom Tyson told us you are a victim of this Bitbeast thief, does this mean you had a Bitbeast?". "That's right i did have one" "what was it called?" "it was called Satek and it was very powerful" "what attacks does it have?" "it had a powerful attack attack called Tri kick attack" "what did you're bitbeast look like?" Max asked "a Ram" "a Ram?" Max and Ray looked at each other "yeah a giant Ram". They talked for what seemed like hours, but it was only half an hour, when Mr Dickinson approached them "ok Boy's you wanted to see me. Oh who's this?" Tyson stud up and spoke "Mr Dickinson let me introduce Tom, he is the main reason why we are here" Tom got up and walked up to Mr Dickinson and held out a hand "Pleased to meet you Mr Dickinson" "nice to meet you to" Mr Dickinson smiled shaking Tom's hand.

Mr Dickinson led the five friends into a side room to hold a meeting "ok so why do you want to see me?" "it's about that Bitbeast thief" Tom began "I over heard him speaking to himself about his targets. His main target is Ray, other targets include Tyson, Dai Chi, PPB Allstars and White Tiger X. He is also going for anyone with a Bitbeast" "this news is extremely shocking. I can't believe someone would do such a thing" "it was Tom's idea to talk to you. The only problem is how to warn everyone" Kenny said "I'll arrange a conference with all the Teams on Wednesday" "but it's Friday today. It needs to be closer" "I'm sorry Tyson, but that's not possible" "but what about all the other Bladers" "Max has a point, what about all the bladers that have bitbeasts, but remain unknown?" Tom said. They thought for a minuet "Advert. Tv" Dai Chi said "yeah we could make an advert and put it on Tv. And loads of people watch it so the message will spread like wild fire" Ray said smiling "I'll organize an an advert to be made on Sunday" Mr Dickinson said. "now if you'll excuse me i have some phone calls to make. And what is this stranger called?" "he calls himself Poyoka" Tyson spoke up. "well we'd better make sure this Poyoka will never steal another Bitbeast ever again". Mr Dickinson showed the five friends out and left them "it wash warning to late" "it was nice meeting you to Mr Dickinson".

"well that went better then I thought" Kenny said "that Mr Dickinson is quite a nice guy. I though he'd be posh talking and sipping brandy" Max chuckled "yeah he is a nice man. He's helped us through so much" "yeah without him we wouldn't even be here" "Ray's right guy's. We should thank him for everything he's done for us" Tyson said.

Around the corner Poyoka lurked about "soon Ray, soon" and then he vanished.

Well chapter 4 was a big one. Now you know a lot more and did anyone notice the Dragon Ball Z reference to Cell?

Chapter 5 might be late because I'm going on a short brake, but I'm taking my laptop with me


	5. Spread the word

Beyblade: The Next Revolution

Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade and i do NOT make money from it

**Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie i have created action will be taken...so there**

**Chapter 5**

**Spread the word**

Kai stepped out of the bathroom and sat down next to Tala.

"Tala did the phone go off earlier when we were sleeping or did I dream it?"

"yes the phone rang, I listened to the message. It was from Kenny saying to come to Tyson's house and its an Emergency. Also he said two mysterious people had arrived"

"is that all?"

"yes"

Kai picked up the Tv remote control and turned it on. He started to channel hop until he found something interesting. It was the news

"Mr Dickinson has announced that there is to be a conference involving all major Teams".

"I wonder what its about" Kai thought

"maybe we should go and see what it's all about" Tala suggested

"I think we should go, it might be important" Spencer came in

"do you ever knock" Tala said

"what ever" Spencer said, setting down his launcher and taking a sofa next to Kai and Tala.

"ok we'll go. Inform Ian an Brian"

Kai got up and started to walk towards the exit

"Hay Kai where ya going?"

"I got somethings to take care of"

"well there goes Mr Sensitive again". Tala sighed and started to look for something good to watch.

Kai started to run towards Tyson's house.

"this better be important". He eventually arrived a few minuets later.

"what the hell is this all about?".

Everyone heard Kai enter.

"what the..." Tyson said as Kai entered the lounge.

"ok I'm here".

"Kai finally came, about 5 hours to late" Kenny said

"who is he, is this the guy who you have problems with and where's the other guy?"

"other guy? Kai there is only one guy after us" Tyson said

"well after our bitbeasts, he already has Julia's bitbeast". By this time Julia had already awoken.

"he took Thunder Pegasus".

"ok, ok, ok tell me who this guy is here before I kill him and tell me who this other guy is before I Kill him"

"you seem more angry than usual Kai". Ray said

"I'm under a lot of pressure, Boris wants us back in the abbey and he keeps bribing us . Two weeks earlier he threatened to kill us or kidnap us. A week ago we had to rescue Ian. Enough about me who is he?"

"hi..." Tyson started but Tom interrupted

"my name is Tom and the guy who is after us is called Poyoka and you're all in danger. I lost my bitbeast to him and I don't want you to suffer what I have".

"I've lost Driger 3 times and I know how it feels"

"I've lost Draciel twice"

"and with my beybattle with Tala I lost Dragoon at least once".

"I lost Dranzer twice".

"So we all know how bad it is to loose a bitbeast except for Raul and Kenny."

Tom said.

"and do you guy's know what this conference is about?"

"This morning Poyoka reviled himself to us and issued a challenge, but he is still hunting bitbeasts".

"why would he?"

"he told us that he wants to evolve an get stronger and we decided to go to Mr Dickinson to tell him and we decided to hold a conference"

"and why do you need my help?"

"Kai we should all stick together in times of need" Tyson said

"yeah what ever" Kai said bitterly.

"where is your coach" Kai asked calming down

"He's gone home. Even though he's my brother he doesn't stay here"

"Is that Kai I hear?" Grandpa came in

"hey Grandpa" Tyson said

"yeah it's Grandpa! Wohoo"

"who's this? Grandpa said, pulling an over reacting Dai Chi of his waist

"no Grandpa where have you been these past few days"

Grandpa pulled out his sword and pointed it at Tyson

"you never listen I told you the morning of your final battle I went to see a friend"

"you were gone for five days" Tyson continued

"you didn't answer my question, who is he?"

"My name is Tom and I came here to warn Tyson and everyone here of a danger, but the danger got here a few seconds after I arrived and Tyson has offered to let me stay here whilst we defeat this strange enemy"

"sure you can stay, I bet you can't wait try my four alarm chili"

"four alarm??" Tom asked Tyson

"It burns you four times in every mouthful"

"ah" Tom said.

Sunday morning soon came and Kenny with Hilary went in the Dojo to wake everyone up

"wake up everyone". Tom woke up nearly instantly along with Max and Ray.

"where are Raul and Julia?" Hilary asked Ray. Through yawning Ray answered

"They...left last...night".

"come on get in gear. We have Tv to do" Hilary said

"morning everyone" Tyson said

"sorry Tyson I don't think my team would like me sleeping here" Ray said

"don't you remember, we face this challenge as the reformed Bladebreakers and Tom as Kai's replacement so get on the phone and tell them"

"and don't forget the number I gave you Ray" Tom said. Ray then left to phone his teammates.

After a while Ray came back.

"well?" Tyson said

"Mariah picked up I told her that something extremely important came up and I had to face this danger with the Bladebreakers. She wasn't happy and she started saying that i was going to betray them again and break a promise so expect a visit".

They never came and the car came to pick them up at 11am to take them to the Tv station. When they arrived they were rushed into make up

"MAKE UP!" Tyson said.

"I don't need Make up"

"don't worry, just a bit of powder to..."

"no make up". Hiro stood there"

Ray and Max who didn't complain were already having make up applied

"remove it, they don't need it".

"thanks Bro".

They were escorted to the stage and on the background there was a picture of a red and blue. Beyblade attacking each other and the background was painted a sandy color.

"hello boys I'm the director. My name is Deamo Delgatto. Call me DD for short. ok here's your scripts, I'm giving you an hour to memorize it".

Warning advert.

Blank stage. Entry Ray launching beyblade and catching it

"hey guys world champ here to give you a very important message"

Enter Tyson

"thats right a Blader is going around Japan stealing bitbeasts."

Enter Max

"so if you see someone suspicious and wearing a dark green cloak or if he challenges you and you have a bitbeast"

Enter Kenny

"Stay away"

Enter Tom

Stay safe and don't let him take your bitbeast

Enter Dai Chi

"report him to police. But remember"

Enter Hilary

"don't challenge him"

All

"and Remember LET IT RIP!" they all launch there beyblades at the screen

"cut, cut, cut. That was great"

"I'm not comfortable launching my beyblade" Hilary said

"come on Hilary it was better than the last time you launched a beyblade" Max said

"when did I last launch one?" she asked

"don't you remember on that bus? Ray said

"everyone was on it and you completely embarrassed your self. You were redder than a ripe tomato" Tyson said.

It took another five tries to get it just right.

"Brilliant just brilliant. Thats a rap" DD called out"

"Man its hot under those light" Tyson said

"yeah I'm sweating" Max said wiping his forehead with the back of his hand

"you should wear a headband" Ray said smugly.

"hay DD when do we see it on Tv?" Dai Chi

"when the Director of Tv Tokyo sees it and approves it. Around mid next week".

"I think the everyone will want to know who I am. were gonna get a lot of attention from the press"

"Toms right" Ray said

"were going to get bugged" he continued

"don't worry at the conference we'll introduce him to everyone" Tyson said

Warning, This Paragraph contains violence!!!

Back home Ray saw something that made his spine tingle with fear. His white Tiger X teammates were there.

"hello Raymond". It wasn't good. They only called him Raymond when they weren't happy with him.

"hay Mariah what's up?".

"Don't give me that"

"Ray you promised us that you would never leave" Lee said

"I haven't broken it"

"LIAR" Lee yelled.

"you left us AGAIN. You cannot be trusted"

"I have to remain faithful to ALL my friends"

"what about us? Were your team and you have to lead us to victory" Mariah said

"I did. Were the world champion team"

"So you used us and now you walk away, used like a tissue and then thrown away" Mariah said

"no I'm reuniting with my old team to help defeat this new enemy"

"and whats wrong with defeating this new enemy with us?" Lee asked

"I'm sorry its just the way its happening".

"I think Mariah is right, you used us" Lee leaped at Ray and Punched him in his left eye, chin and kneed him in the gut very hard making Ray to the floor on his hands and knees coughing. Lee was going to put his strength into a powerful double kick to Ray's side, but Tom jumped in front of Lee's double kick and both hit him right in his chest, but in two places sending him flying a couple of feet backwards over Ray. Lee was about to kick Ray but Tyson held him back. Ray stopped coughing and stud up and his left eye was blood shot. He went over to Tom who was clutching his "chest and groaning in pain.

"Tom are you ok?" He coughed up blood

"N...no".

"why did you jump in front of Lee's kick?"

"I...D..Don't believe you should kick so...meone when there d...down". His breathing was hard.

"call an Ambulance, NOW" Ray said

"I'm in a bit of pain".

The Ambulance came five minuets to take Ray and Tom to hospital. Upon arrival they were taken to Accident and Emergency where they were taken to the X-Ray Department.

"Since Tom is in a worst condition we'll X-Ray him first" Ray nodded and sat outside, his stomach and face were in agony.

The X-Ray revealed six cracked Ribs and He was also CAT scanned which revealed a punctured lung and a rib had moved down and damaged his liver.

Ray had a cracked jaw bone and a lot of bruising on his stomach and eye. His stomach was slightly moved out of position and punctured slightly with 5 cracked ribs.

They were going to be in Hospital for a while. The nurses took Ray and Tom into a double room. Tyson, Max, Kenny and Mariah came to visit.

"Knock Knock dudes" Tyson said.

"oh Ray I'm so sorry about what happened earlier to you and your new friend" Mariah said.

"we over reacted to what you said"

"my name is Tom and what I've heard your name is Mariah right?"

"that's me and I hope you can forgive Lee for what he did"

"he gave me six cracked ribs a punctured lung and a damaged liver. He also gave Ray a cracked jaw bone, 5 cracked ribs and a punctured stomach because the punch moved it out of alignment and it was squashed against his spine."

"how long will it take to heal?" Max asked

"well Ray is going in for an operation tomorrow to have a wire put in and fix his Ribs and stomach. I'm also going in for an operation to have my lung fixed up and have my ribs fixed, also to have my liver patched up".

Outside Poyoka looked in the room.

"10 days Ray and your as well as everyone else's bitbeast, will be Mine and then my Brothers and sisters I will have my revenge"

Well I did it and I thought I wouldn't be able to do it as well as write a week in the woods. It took up most of my holiday and now I can finally have some R&R at home lol XD.


	6. The Teams unite

Beyblade: The Next Revolution

Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade and i do NOT make money from it

**Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie i have created action will be taken...so there**

**Warning: a quick Yaoi reference in the second paragraph (nothing sexual).**

**Chapter 6**

**Congratulations to WETWINZ for the first review on a week in the woods**

**The Teams unite**

Ray awoke early next morning. He glanced over and saw that Tom was still a sleep, As he woke up and his senses adjusted and he remembered why he hated hospitals, since his senses were better than any normal human, the smells of all the things used to clean hospitals hung in his nose. He groaned at the pain still in his chest.

"drugs ever work" He sighed and looked at the drip in his arm

"I thought morphine is supposed to work". Ray looked at the clock on the wall it said 8:30 am. He lied back down unable to go to sleep as it felt like he had a huge stitch.

Tyson's alarm rang through his ears. Tyson groaned and turned it of.

"morning sleepy head". Dai Chi was in the room reading

"How long have you been there?" Tyson stammered

"about an hour. You know you should hide things better if you don't want people finding them"

"Dai Chi what are you talking about?"

"these" Dai Chi brought out some magazines and Tyson's face went red

"hmmm Yaoi fan are we?" Tyson's face went redder as Dai Chi held up the magazines.

"you'd better not think of blackmailing me" Tyson said getting crosser.

"it crossed my mind" Dai Chi smirked,

"Give me the magazines Dai Chi"

"you'll have to catch me".

"Its 10:30 am I'm tired"

"I know, but your still going to have to catch me!" Dai Chi laughed and ran of followed by a very angry Tyson.

"Come back here!"Tyson yelled

"I don't think so" Dai Chi called background. Dai Chi turned to look where he was going, but to late he bumped into Grandpa and he fell flat on his backside.

"What's the meaning of this?" His voice boomed.

"Me and Tyson were just having some fun"

"If your gonna run around, do it outside." His eyes focused on the magazines

"Who's are these?" He asked

"Tyson's" Dai Chi said pointing his right index finger at him. Tyson blushed again

"Get rid of these, NOW". Grandpa followed Tyson to the bin and watched him put them in

"Now get ready for practice". Tyson walked away to his room cursing under his breath.

"Say where did Tom go?"

"Oh when we got home from the studio White Tiger X was over here and Lee was pretty angry, well they all were and Lee lashed out at Ray, he hit him in the chest, gut and chin which made him fall to his hands and knees. Lee was about to do a double kick on him but Tom jumped in the kicks way".

"he's a brave little dude for doing that"

"yeah it could have killed killed him or Ray"

Tom woke up with the sun in his face.

"OW Stupid sun".

"Morning, how did you sleep?"

"quite well, you?" Tom asked

"well I did, but the broken ribs made it feel like I have a stitch so I didn't sleep much after 8:30am" Ray's stomach growled

"your hungry" Tom said

"I hope you they let me eat" Ray said

"I don't really want to eat in front of you if your not allowed. It would be cruel"

"Breakfast time" the nurse came in.

"now who do we have here?. Ah Tom and Ray came last night, ok for Ray tomato soup, and for Tom a bowl of Cereal of your choice"

"Do you have Shredded wheat?"

"yes, yes we do" She gave Ray the soup and a straw. She passed the Cereal to Tom

"when is our operations?" Ray asked

"you both are scheduled for 9pm tonight which means, eat all on your bowls, see you later boys" She said and left.

"Great soup, its only a problem that I have to sip it through a straw"

"Hey Guy's feeling any better?" Max appeared

"Max!" Ray said dropping the straw in the soup

"Nah I'm not, we both feel like we've run a mile without stopping and we have huge stitches"

"ouch I know what its like to have a bad stitch"

"no you don't" Ray said getting his straw out of the soup

"When are you guy's going under the hammer?" Max asked

"Max don't you mean under the knife?"Tom said

"oh what's under the hammer?" Max asked

"Its Auctioneering" Ray said.

Ray, Max and Tom talked the day away.

"um guy's ever since I saw on the news that you left the Bladebreakers I really want to know why you did?"

Max and Ray looked at each other

"er...?" they both said

"well Tom" Ray began

"we wanted to try to win the championships on our old teams, so we left"

"oh" The nurse entered holding two gas cylinders

"ok boys time to sleep", she gave Tom and Ray the cylinders and a connected mask, then she turned on the flow. After a few seconds they felt Dizzy and fell asleep.

They both woke up late Tuesday morning and In the room was Tyson, Max, Mariah, Kenny, Lee, Kevin and Gary.

"Ray your awake" Mariah said hugging him gently.

"There was a close call in the operating theater, you nearly died" Tyson said slowly

"when Mariah heard that she broke down into tears on my shoulder, I'm sorry for putting your and Tom's life at risk" Lee said

"hay you were brave jumping in front of my attack, I could have killed Ray...Thanks" Lee held out a hand and Tom shook it.

"I did go overboard. I thought Ray betrayed us again and Ray did promise us at the sacred waterfall, I thought he broke it because he's spending more time at Tyson's house".

"just spending time with other friends" Ray said. Ray closed his eyes

"so weak" he said.

"me to" Tom said

"we should let them rest" Lee said.

"get better dudes" Tyson said turning to leave. Tom rolled over and tried to sleep

"good night Tom".

"night Ray" They both laughed and fell asleep.

"It was so good seeing those two getting better even though we don't know, what's his name again?" Mariah asked Tyson

"Tom, his names Tom and when you get to know him, he's a pretty decent guy once you get to know him he's All way's offering support and helps us when were sad. Tom even knows a little first aid"

"he sounds quite a guy, hay no hard feelings" Lee said offering a hand to Tyson.

"you don't have to take it if you don't want to, I did put your new friend and my old friend in Hospital".

"our old friend" Tyson said smiling taking it

"no hard feelings" Tyson said

"the power of friendship lives on" Max said happily

"how about you guy's come over and get some practice in?".

Poyoka looked through the window to Tom and Ray's room.

"A weeks nearly over Ray, I can't wait to see you fall in front of me and surrender your bitbeast, Driger will make me more powerful when I'm in my evolved state.

Ray woke up and felt eye's on him, he walked over to the window and saw a weird looking man, He remembered.

"P...Poyoka?" He laughed, turned and vanished

"Ray, what are you doing out of bed?" Tom said

"Poyoka" He was still in shock which reminded him of the challenge

"Poyoka!" Ray started to loose focus

"Tom I'm going"

"you can't leave"

"No I'm gonna black out". Tom got out of bed realizing all he had on was a pair of shorts and he saw a huge scar running from the top of his chest to his navel, Tom flinched a bit when he saw it.

"Shouldn't we be wearing hospital bed gowns?"

"There's probably a reason not" his vision blurred and he fell into Toms awaiting arms.

"this would probably look like a romantic scene in a film" Tom said to himself as he put Ray back in his bed and Tom returned to his.

Tuesday came and Both Boys we feeling better, Mr Dickinson came to see how they were doing.

"hello Boys how are you doing?" he said entering the room

"Mr Dickinson thanks for coming"

"I hope you boys can eat" Stanley brought out two huge boxes of Cadbury hero's

"British chocolate is the best" he said handing the boxes to Tom and Ray. They both opened the boxes and started to eat the chocolate

"not to much now Chocolate thins the blood". He stayed for an hour until they were joined by Tyson, Max, Kenny, Lee and Mariah.

"Hay guys" Tyson entering the room

"Hi Mr D" he said

"Food!"

"sorry just Chocolate, courtesy of Mr Dickinson" Ray said

"this is off topic, but could we get T-Shirts? Were kind of cold and we don't like looking at our scars.

"lemme see" Tyson said

"If you did you'd probably throw up" Ray said

Ray threw back the covers reveling his scar, the same as Toms and the scar around his Jaw line where the wire was put in place.

"Gross"Tyson said. Tyson was going to poke it, but Ray stopped him

"sorry Tyson, no physical contact, besides it kind of hurts when I scratch around the scar.

"Tom lemme see"

"its just the same as Ray's".

"aw go on" Tom sighed and pulled the covers back reveling the scar

"Just as gross" Tyson said

"Mr Dickinson can we still come to the conference tomorrow?"Ray asked

"it would be good to see how everyone is and Tom could meet everyone"

"we'll see how you are Tomorrow"

"oh guy's Ray saw Poyoka yesterday" Tom said

"I'm worried that I won't be strong enough to defend Driger"

"don't worry Ray, with the teams united he wont stand a chance" Tom said smiling bright.

Wednesday came and Mr Dickinson had arranged transport to and from the hospital with appropriate clothes. All the Teams were there, BBA Revolution, White Tiger X, F Dynasty, Demolition boys, the BEGA Bladers, PPB Allstars, Team Psychic, the Saint Shields, Zeo and Gordo, The Majestics, King and Queen and the Barthez Battalion.

"Welcome everybody to the awareness meeting"

"I hope we aren't to late" The door opened a the Dark bladers came in.

"Oh my the Dark bladers" Mr Dickinson said.

"we felt an evil presence on the land" Sanguinex said

"so we came to help" Zomb said.

"good there on our side this time" Tyson said

"Of course we are" Lupinex said

"Dark bladers?" Robert said.

"Robert so nice to see you" Sanguinex said

"at least your with us than against us" Enrique said

"We have no wrath against you anymore, our new wrath is against this evil one Poyoka"

"so why did you switch sides?" Oliver asked

"good question" Tyson said

"after we you were defeated we made a pact that we would protect bladers with bitbeasts from harm and we have watched the suffering and decided to help put a stop to it" Cenotaph said.

"Well lets get this underway"Mr Dickinson said

"To start this meeting off I'll bring up the first speaker and new BBA Revolution team member, he's also the reason your all here. Give it up for Tom" There were a few claps as Tom wheeled up to the podium

"hello everyone, I think you all know why your here". There were a few nods in the Blader audience.

"for the past 3 weeks an evil Blader has been battling, defeating Bladers and stealing Bitbeasts, I was a victim of him, I over heard him talking. He said that his main Target is Ray, more bad news is he's after everyone's bitbeast here".

"He's two strong to fight individually, I've heard" Ozuma said

"so what do we do if he has way more power than any of us?" Kane asked

"The only good way of fighting that much power is to unite together" Crusher said

" bingo!" Tom said

"As Crusher said we need to unite"

"how did you know my name we never met?"

"I watched your matches on TV. As I was saying, we need to unite together and form one single team, say Team BBA?"

"but I think some us might not get along" Mystel said

"Tough, were going to have to put our differences aside to unite together".

"Poyoka appeared on Friday and issued a challenge, He gave us two weeks to prepare and then he'll be back to take our bitbeasts and Ray accepted the challenge. But we haven't got in about 3 hours training in thanks to Lee there for putting Me and Ray in the hospital and now we might not be strong enough to beat him so we need all the help we can get, so who's in"

"were in" Sanguinex said

"Anybody else?" Tom said

"Come on were talking about our bitbeasts here, we all cherish and care about them don't we? We rely on them to help us win battles, be our friend just as well as relying as a Teammate. We need our bitbeasts and take it from me I only quickly lost Dragoon and it hurt...bad, Lee abet you were sad when Kai took Galleon. So come on"

"That was a good speech Tyson" Kenny said as Tyson took his seat

"Take it from me you wont want to loose your bitbeasts, it still hurts when he took Satek".

"We will" F Dynasty stood up

"We will" White Tiger X stood up

"Count us in" The Majestics stood up

"We will defiantly help" The BEGA Bladers stood up

"defiantly us" BBA Revolution stood up

"of course we'll help" the Saint Shields stood up

"We care for our Bitbeasts, so count us in" the PPB Allstars stood up

"were in" Zeo an Gordo

"We want to help" Team Psychic

Every team except the Demolition boys stood up...

until the next exciting chapter LET IT RIP!!

Chapter 7 WILL BE LATE


	7. Plan of Action

Beyblade: The Next Revolution

Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade and i do NOT make money from it

**Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie i have created action will be taken...so there. **

**There is a song in this chapter that I thought was appropriate and slight yaoi (its as weak as a dead ant though. Would you call it yaoi when you red it, i wouldn't)**

**Chapter 7**

Planning and Acting 

"So how do we defeat someone WITH THAT MUCH POWER?" Michael asked

"Well its easy"

"How is it easy?" Enrique said

"We train"

"What do you mean we train?" Kevin said

"Physically, mentally and by practicing with each other in the beyblade arena. Thanks to Mr Dickinson we now have a complete Gym to train at, The Phoenix will be ours until after this whole mess is reverted . Judy has also agreed to upgrade all of our blades to the max, she right know is at the PPB Research Lab working out ways to make them all more powerful"

"So all of our blades get a Big free upgrade?" Aaron said.

"Yep PPB style".

"So how are we training again? Max said

"I've asked Hilary to create a time table for work outs, Starting from early upon till late and Hilary was happy to oblige. Can you come up please Hilary?"

"Hello everyone" she said smiling

"K Tomorrow morning meet at the Gym 7am Sharp and at half past we begin stretches to warm up. 8Am Its in the pool for 50 laps"

"I've created a monster" Tom said to Ray backstage. Ray just laughed

"She's like Hitler, but without the wold domination" Ray said.

"Especially the way she's moving her arms and hands" Tom pointed out.

"At 10 am its out of the pool and out to the race track to do 50 laps. At 12pm we brake for lunch. At 1pm its to the weight room. At 4pm we play Chess"

"Chess?" Tyson said

"Yes Tyson, mental training

"She has a point Tyson, chess is good for the brain, why do you think I'm such a great Blader" Tyson knew Hiro was right.

"Then at 5pm we hit the Dish all the way up to 10pm where you will all go back to where you are staying and get sleep".

"Yes mam" Tyson said standing up and pretending to salute.

"Ja Mein Furher" Tyson said". Jaws dropped around, even the Demolition boys were looking shocked. Hilary's face went bright red with anger

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" you could hear her without the Microphone.

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME HITLER OR A NAZI?"

"Kind of both actually" Tyson said keeping his cool but it was slipping, fast.

"Why?"

"your gonna push us to hard 7am-10Pm? No way".

"YOU HAVE TO" Hilary screamed, the voice echoed causing everyone to cover their ears in slight pain

"Who's going to make me? You?" He said

"One day he's gonna make me do something I don't want to" She said under her breath

"WELL YOU CAN'T MAKE ME" Tyson yelled

"WATCH ME"

"I'd love to see that" And Tyson broke down into fits of laughter. Kai walked over to Tyson and knocked him out

"What the hell did you do?" Dai Chi asked

"The Vulcan neck bench" Kai smirked.

"How?" Dai Chi asked

"Its where the shoulder meets the neck"

"Like this?" Dai Chi did it to Kenny

"Yeah". Kai said an walked away.

"So how do we get that strong in just under two weeks?" Michael said

"I think I know just what we need" Hilary said smirking.

Thursday came

_The Hours approaching to give it your best and you've got to reach your prime._

_Thats when you need to put yourself to the test and show us a passage of time, Were gonna need a Montage. _

They filled into the warm up room where Hilary started to warm everyone up

"1 and 2, 1 and 2"

"This is sooo boring"

"Tyson in no mood" She said smiling

_Montage!_

The Bladers all got into the pool as Hilary Dictated to them what to do

"Definatly like Hitler now" Ray joked and Hilary turned around with fire in her eye's, she pushed Ray' wheelchair right into the pool

"Whoa!" SPLASH! And everyone laughed as Ray surfaced squirting out water from his mouth and when Ray was removed from the pool she continued

_Uuuh it takes a montage _

Everyone lined up at the starter and Hilary started

"3, 2,1" She fired the pistol in the Air and everyone ran

_Montage!_

Everyone sat down gasping and wheezing

"Dinners ready" Hilary called

"Great, time to get me some good grub" Tyson said, his smile vanishing quickly at what was on offer.

Fruit

Soup

Tuna

Salad

Cereal

Energy drinks

Vegetable lasagna

Custard (Dessert)

"What's this crud?" Tyson said standing there gob smacked like everyone else

"Is that actually edible?" Dai Chi asked

"Its healthy food, now dig in!" Everyone picked their food and sat down at a table

"Its a shame the Demolition boys and the Dark Bladers aren't here" Hilary said

"Oh well, perhaps there training else where" Tom said

_Show a lot of things happening at once, remind everyone of whats going on._

They entered the weight room and started to use the weights, even Tom and Ray went excused for this. They entered the ranks of the Bladers under Hilary's dictatorship where they used the weights non stop and of course Hilary got into a huge argument with Tyson

"Tyson quit acting like a jerk, you only have 400 more lifts to do" Tyson groaned.

"Faster, lets keep moving and don't stop. She started throwing insults at everyone like

"Come on my Grandma can do better than that and she's dead"

"CALL YOURSELF STRONG? My father can lift a motor cycle over his head with ease".

"Awww, Burn to painful Maxie? WELL TO BAD get used to it"

_Whats going on?_

"Ok everyone, hit the showers"slowly everyone left the weight room and grabbed towels and spear clothes

The sweaty bladers filled into the showers to wash of their toil.

_In every shot show a little improvement to show it all would take to long, thats called a montage._

In the lounge chess boards had been set up.

"ok everyone pick a partner and lets get it under way".

Everyone had a partner and Ray's partnered up against Tom

"Prepare to meet thy doom" Ray said smiling

"You think your good at chess do you? I guess I'm gonna have to put you in your place" Tom said.

Out of the 14 games they played Tom won 7 and Ray won 7

"Good games Tom, we drew"

"Guess were both good"

_Montage!_

Everyone filled around the stadiums and started practicing, all getting better with each battle

_Girl we wanna montage._

A weeks nearly up Ray

_Montage!_

Friday passed Just the same as the Thursday. Except, when Ray went back into the kit room, to get drinks, Poyoka appeared

"A weeks nearly up Ray" AH Ray was startled and dropped the drinks.

"You only have a week left and Driger is as good as mine

"Not likely"

"You can't even walk, what makes you think you can save your bitbeasts

"Touche'" Ray said

He pressed his lips to Ray's cheeks and gave him the Kiss of Death.

"one week" he said vanishing and leaving a shocked Ray behind. He touched his cheek and wiped the area Poyoka Touched with his sleeve.

"Ray you ok?" Tom came in

"What happened?"

"Poyoka, He...He gave me the Kiss of death"

"He's trying to intimidate you" Tom said

"Now lets get this mess cleaned up"

_In anything that we want to go from just a beginner to a pro you need a montage._

"But I'm bored of it and Tired" Tyson said

"Come on Tyson, your not giving up THAT easily are you. Poyoka's appearance was reported to everyone which pressured everyone into improving as fast as they could, which means they started at 6 an ended at 11 working as hard as they could Beyblading, Swimming, Jogging, Push ups, sit ups and weights and Hilary was impressed by this stamina that had appeared out of nowhere. Tom and Ray had shut up with their Hilary-Hitler jokes.

"I love it when a plan comes Together" Hilary sat down by Tom and Ray.

"General Hilary still pushing her troops?" Ray asked

"Very funny".

_Montage!_

Sunday passed very quickly because was getting used to following the intense training they were undergoing.

"Well done everyone" that's Sunday gone. We only have four days to go until the fight begins, so we start bright and early tomorrow". Hilary said as everyone picked up there belongings to take back to where they were staying and when they all ot back to the places they were going they all headed to bed to try to get a good nights sleep as deep down they all knew they need as much strength to beat the Foe. All the Demolition boys did was sit back at there apartment and watch Tv as none of them wanted to fight, they all thought it was a waste of time. The Dark Bladers were back in there land training as hard as they could so they could help the humans defeat the enemy and set free the already captured bitbeasts from the evil cold hearted Poyoka.

_Even Rocky had a montage._

_Montage!_

_Montage!_

_Montage!_

_Anything if you want to go from just a beginner to a pro you'll need a montage_

_Montage!_

_uuh It takes a Montage _

_Montage!_

_Always fade out in a Montage, If you fade out it seems like more time has passed in a Montage...Montage._

hmm now a spaceballs and Team America reference. What's next?

"Montage" belongs to the Creators or Team America and South Park, Mat Stone and Trey Parker. I bow down to there greatness.

Well I hope you enjoyed this "Shorter chapter". The time for the final fight is soon and I hope I don't run out of ideas before I end it lol.

Beywriter 100 apologizes for this crappy last-minuet chapter and promises that I wont post a crappy chapter based around a song.

P.S. Did you like this chapter?


	8. Tick toc like a ticking clock

Beyblade: The Next Revolution

Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade and i do NOT make money from it

**Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie i have created action will be taken...so there. **

**New Info leak: Tom is...ME!!!**

Tick-toc like a ticking clock

There was four day's left until and time was going fast. It was Monday morning and the teams were meeting for the training to begin. Tom and Ray were not there, they were at the hospital having a checkup on their healing scars and to see if the repairs that were made have held. The nurse had left with the doctor to file away the results

"I wish this completely went away" Tom said tracing the scar with his finger

"when it finishes healing it might just be a thin red line".

"But what if it stops healing before then?" Tom inquired

"You'll have a scar and explaining to do to your Mother and Father"

"I don't have a father"

"you don't?" Ray said putting his shirt back on.

"no, you obviously know by looking at me that I'm not Japanese. When my Father died a year ago we wanted to start a new life as far away as the old one as much as possible. I wanted to go to Tokyo, but my mother wanted to come to Osaka"

"I...I'm so sorry Tom I Didn't know"

"It's not your fault Ray" Tom was trying to hold back tears, but it wasn't working, so he gave up and started to cry"

"Sorry Ray I get emotional like this when I talk about him". Tom put his shirt back on  
and saw that Ray had a small pocket size pack of tissues in his hand.

"Where did you get those?".

"I carry them around with me. You never know when your gonna need them"

"thanks" Tom took the pack and used a couple of tissues.

"Do you have any family?"

"Yeah I do. They live in a remote Chinese mountain town, Its where me and the rest of White Tiger X come from and I haven't heard from them since I left to come back here for the World Championships that I won"

"you want to keep it a secret between us?" Ray continued

"About what? My father?"

"yeah"

"It's not important or top secret information"

"so?" Ray cocked his head to the left

"no don't keep it a secret. Only tell if it comes up in conversation"

"ok".

"ok boys the consultant says you don't need your wheelchairs anymore"

"lets hope I can remember how to stand" Ray said

"nope still got it" Ray stud up.

"standing huh

Let me give it a try" Tom stood up.

"feel a little weak". Tom stumbled a bit but re gained his stance.

It was about 1pm when they rejoined the training Bladers, as soon as they arrived Toms mobile phone rang

"hello? I'm doing fine...you want me back home!" heads turned

"why I've only been away 11days. No I will not get on the next Japan Airlines connect flight, I'm sorry I have a duty here. With new friends." Tom sighed

"The now World champion, the previous world champion, BBA Revolution,White Tiger X and a few more to name a lot. You heard about what happened to me? Oh newspapers. WHAT no one interviewed us. It must have been a doctor, look I'll come back but for only one day, something important has came up. Ok bye".

"ok everyone I have to go home to Osaka but I'll be back tomorrow."

"you can't go, your the only one who knows his power"

"sorry Max Family calls, later" he left followed by a trail of bye's

"Were screwed" Tyson said collapsing in a chair.

"come on everyone we still need to give it 110!".

"what's the point if Tom's not here. He knows Poyoka's true power. None of us know what to expect"

Kevin said

"They've lost it"

"what?" Ray asked

"is it to hard to guess?"

"Yes" She sighed and rolled her eye's

"Boys" she said under her breath

"there fighting spirit. Come on he's going to be back tomorrow" Hilary yelled and a few heads turned.

"Hay really?" Johnny said

"well we might as well continue, come on we gotta show him what we can do when he's not around"

"Max is right" Lee said

"well lets get back to it" Hilary said. Tyson groaned and got out of the chair and joined everyone else working out in the weight room.

Tom gathered his things back at Tyson's house and Grandpa called for a cab and gave Tom money for the cab and flight but Tom told him that his mother had reserved a seat for him.

Tom sighed as the taxi pulled up in front of the house, he said goodbye to grandpa and left Tyson his mobile phone number and his home number. Tom got in the cab and the driver turned and asked

"Where to?" the Driver

"Haneda Airport please"

"so where you going kid?"

"Osaka"

"Pleasure or business?"

"Family actually. My business is here...in Tokyo" he said looking out at the passers by, the buildings and the rain dropping on the window, actually he hadn't notice that it started to rain.

When he arrived at the Airport, he confirmed the seat on the flight ad went to the check in desk.

Mood back at the Gym was low, they knew he would be back and even though they didn't know him that much, but they knew him nether the less, not as a close friend or just a friend, they knew him as an alley in this age old war against good and evil.

"Max concentrate on your game, that last battle was crap, you lost in seconds"

"I'm...sorry"

"sorry bring back Draciel if you loose"

"there moral is so low" she said sitting next to Ray

"Well our probable key to victory has flown of to Osaka, I bet your feeling low and down aren't you?"

"Pretty much, maybe I shouldn't be so hard on them"

"Maybe" Ray said

"Got room for another team?"

"huh?" Hilary and Ray said together?

"KAI!" Ray said cheerfully

"The Cavalry has arrived" Max said happily

"you sure took your sweet time getting here" Hilary said

"you're lucky were here. We talked it over and we decided that we want to help you beat this guy" Tala said

"hey where's the other new guy?" Spencer inquired

"His mother phoned up and wanted him to fly back to Osaka, don't worry he'll be back tomorrow...we hope" Ray said

"We thought you could use the help" Brian entered and Ray tensed up

"you don't appear to be happy to see me Ray, I hope we can put differences aside"

"what's up with Ray, ever since Brian entered he's been on offensive stance"

"four years ago when we were back on the Bladebreakers, we were in Russia battling for our first world Championship title and Ray was up against Brian. He used the air as a weapon against Ray, he was beat up pretty bad. So bad that he was blew out of the arena, after the second match he blacked out. He won the third match but he was so injured that he blacked out. Mariah followed with him in the Ambulance, but he temporarily regained consciousness, in the arena before going into the Ambulance" Tyson said

------------------------------------------flashback----------------------------------------------

"you bet, we'll make them sorry they ever messed with us, it's Ray's turn tomorrow and he'll win one back!" Tyson said

"Ray"

"huh?"

"our fate is now totally in your hands" Tyson said

"yo make us proud" Kenny said

"oh yeah" Max said

"Thanks you guys"

"Kai?"

"good luck...my friend"

"a Dish is a Dish is a Dish, so what if this one spins? Focus on the task"

"lousy game"

"huh?"

"AAH" pain as debris hits his gut

"RAY!" Tyson said

"Figures" Kai said

"Huh?" Max said

"That little stunt was no accident pal"

"Really?" Max said shocked

"Whats your analysis of it Dizzi?"

"hmmm the placement of his miss fire, the angle of the debris, the speed of the dish"

"It all ads up to one thing, Brian intentually meant to hit Ra with the Debris, doing it in away to make it look like an accident"

"THATS BRUTAL" Max said shocked"Low blow" Tyson said

"ahh your a real peace of work, a,and for me to cheap shot, you didn't...like?"

"thats just my way of saying hi"

"What?"

"there's a lot more where that came from Ray and before I take your Bitbeast I'm gonna put you through the ringer"

"Quit blowing hot air"

"Hot air?"

"and feel this breeze". Ray felt wind around him and before he knew what was happening he felt himself being blown or flying backwards and then a sharp pain in his rear end as he hit the floor and Drigger landed beside his head

"Ray's down!" Tyson said

"you ok?" Tyson said running to his downed team-mates side

"Ray!" Kenny and Max stammered

"he's not talking" Kenny said

"dude say something" Tyson said

"yeah anything"

"aww don't like the wind, well I have some bad news, there's a tornado coming"

"any advice Kai?"

"Yeah be extra vigilant, he's not just to snatch your bitbeast, he wants to destroy your beyblade and you!"

"Voltaire wants to make an example out of Ray, to make the world fear Biovault"

"well I don't" Ray said"

"why not?"

"because I still have...Driger and he doesn't"

Suddenly another breeze, but more powerful after Brian ordered Falborg to attack, and then Pain went through his shoulder, in shock it takes a second to set in.

"What's causing it? Kenny asked

"oh nothing Chief, just the air its self!"

"th...the air?"

"I was afraid of this you guy's, Brian's Stroblitz attack turns moving air into a weapon!" Kenny said

"but how is he able to do that?"

"It's easy if you train your Bitbeast to attack the Blader as well as the beyblade"

"How does it feel Ray? Windy huh? like being trapped in a dryer on high speed spin, or are you simply being hung out to dry either way. I'm taking you to the cleaners.

"No wait don't pull me out I endured Brian's wind attack so I can endure the next one, I'm winning this match Brian only thinks he is. Step back guys trust me"

"had enough? Wanna fore fit? you'll have to hand over Driger sooner or later so why not quit now?...stubborn to the end and this will be the end Ray of this tournament of your lousy team and of you! Falborg Finnish Him!"

"you are so eager to finish me of and you left your defense wide open TIGER CLAW"

"you can't defeat me!"

"I'm still standing Brian guess your not as strong as you thought"

"hmm perhaps our right about that"

"huh?"

"but you should worry less about me and more about your self, your running on empty Ray, your heroic victory tapped out all your strength, your finished

"Yeah says you, I..." everything went black.

Another breeze went up over his face,slicing his Yin-Yang headband. His hair fell down.

"I'd say farewell but that would be lying I hope you fare badly"

"AAAGH"

Another blow of wind destroys his hair tie and knocks his upper body back phasing him temporarily when he remembers what his team and friend say about him.

"huh? Drigger? DRIGER.. DRIGER!"

"oh man" Tyson said

"did you say fare badly? My bitbeast begs to differ TIGER CLAW...ATTACK!" putting all his strength into a victory attack knocking Brian out and Destroying his blade. Ray slowly walked down the stairs, but he was to tired and seeing spots in his vision an he fell to his knees and sat down.

"Tyson...how did...I do. Did I beat him?"

"Dude did you ever you shredded his Beyblade to pieces"

Ray gasped

"Driger saved you" Kai said

"huh?"

He protected you Ray, but Brian's attack was to much, after the battle he just vanished" Kai continued

"Driger saved my life, he sacrificed himself for me, now he's gone"

"That's true but you still have your friends and Family to comfort you. And I'm sure that one day Driger will return to you" Mariah said

"He has to leave" Tyson's dad sad

"I know" Mariah replied

"Tyson?" Ray caught Tyson's jacket and reached for his hand

"yeah Ray? I'm right beside you dude"

"win it for us"

"I will defiantly"

everything goes dark

-------------------------------------------End flashback-------------------------------------------

"Ray, you ok dude?" Max said

"huh? Yeah fine"

"you've been staring at that blank wall for 10 minuets, were you day dreaming?"

"yeah, remembering that Day"

"Hilary has been brought up to speed on that day"

"No hard feelings then, I was under orders to do that, the person you should be angry at isn't me"

"who?"

"Boris Balcov" Brian simply answered

he couldn't forgive Brian or Boris for that day, the day still haunted his memory.

"I really can't trust him" Ray whispered to Max who could only nod.

"Could you trust someone who badly injures you and puts you in the hospital?" Max thought.

Tom opened the door.

"Tom your home, so good to see you". His mother. Came to see him

"mom I need to be in Tokyo.

"You need to be here at home".

"It's important I go back until my work is done in Tokyo and after the weekend it will be."

"no!"

"i will be returning tomorrow"

"Well ok at least you have visited"

"I'm 17 can't I be away at least 3 weeks?"

Well there's chapter 8 and I hope you liked it. The flashback scene was taken from episode 49 A wicked Wind blows.

Will Tom be back in Time?

Why did I write myself into Beyblade?

I wanted to :)

Find out in Chapter 9, The Search for more money

(NOT)

There will be a chapter 9 but it won't be called that...Promise


	9. The Eve of Battle

Beyblade: The Next Revolution

Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade and i do NOT make money from it

**Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie i have created action will be taken...so there. **

**The Eve of battle**

The sound of the alarm clock woke Tom up. Sure he was happy being home, but he knew inside that he had to be back in Tokyo, helping everyone train for Friday.

"At least I'll be back there in about 15 hours" he thought (it was 7 am). He got clothes and headed to the bathroom for a shower.

When he came down he noticed something was wrong. His mother was sat at the table with her head on the surface, was she just sleeping? Something inside himself knew something wasn't right.

"mom". He felt the pulse in her wrist, there was barely a beat. He tried to wake her, but couldn't, so he phoned up his brother who said he would be there in a few minuets and then he phoned up Tyson's house and Ray answered sleepily.

"H..hello Granger residence"

"Ray Tom here"

"oh hey, I was just sleeping"

"I heard"

"Whats up?" Ray asked

"Ray there's something wrong with my mother, I don't know what it is yet, but I might not be able to come later today"

"you serious?"

"Yes Ray, I'm dead serious, please tell everyone"

"ok and when do you think you can come back?"

"I don't know Ray, I really don't know. Well bye"

"bye" they both hung up

"I've got to tell everyone now" Ray said and hurried back to the Dojo to inform everyone of the bad situation.

"He's what?" Hilary exclaimed

"Not coming back well at least not today" Ray said.

"But he said he'd be here"

"well family got in the way" Tyson said

"How are we going to break out this news?" Kenny said

"well we might as well go now. Oh man this is going to be a real living nightmare trying to explain it" Tyson said.

"Calm down Tyson we'll think of something to say" Max said

"well we'd better make it believable"

"were gonna tell the truth Tyson" Ray said.

"why can't we just lie"

"lying is wrong Tyson"

"Attention everybody, we have a real serious problem, Tom phoned us up this morning and according to what Ray told us, Tom wont be coming back today, but he'll try to get back here tomorrow" Hilary said

"But tomorrow is Wednesday, time's running out and its running out fast" Lee said

"Training will still have continue and we have to show him what you can DO!" Hilary said.

"Why isn't he coming back today Mystel asked

"It's his mother he thinks that she might be ill" Ray said

"well we can't argue with that. Family is more important than friends" Michael said

"Even in times of dire need" Lee said

"Even in times of need Lee" Ming Ming said

"but his duty is to his friends" Lee said

"I don't think Tom calls you friend" Robert said

"What?"

"You put him and Ray in the hospital, if I were in his position I wouldn't call you friend, more of an ally"

"Stop fighting and lets get back to work" Hilary said.

"How can you call him your friend?, how can we all call him friend?. We all barely know him" Lee said

"I call him friend because I can trust who fights evil and helps his family"

"Enough! Lee cool it" Ray said

"STOP Sticking up for your Boyfriend Ray"

"w...what?" Ray said, dumbfounded at what Lee had just said.

"your going way,way overboard now Lee"Ray said. Hilary just sighed and picked up a bottle of water, unscrewed the lid and threw the contents over Lee who jumped a bit at the coolness.

"just shut up cool it now". Hilary said with a scowl on her faceLee just stood there blinking and eye's wide

"t...thanks i needed that" Lee said shivering a bit as the cool water reacted with his skin

"now that Lee's cool, lets start!" Hilary said smiling happily.

Tom's brother arrived to take there mother to the hospital.

"Aren't you supposed to be in Tokyo?" he said

"mom phoned and wanted me to come back, so here I am" Tom replied

"lets just get mom to the hospital and see whats wrong with her". About 3 minuets into the journey she came two.

"what's going on where am I?" she inquired

"your on the way to the hospital" Tom said

"The Hospital?" She said quietly.

"I found you out cold at the table so I decided to phone Kyle to take us to the Hospital, I was worried so I called my friends that I'll be going back tomorrow instead and then I phoned Kev to take us to the Hospital"

A few minuets later they arrived at Tondabayashi Hospital where one of the doctors immediately greeted them and took then to a GP room

"sorry boys this is private" he said

"but I gotta know what's up"

"sorry she might tell you later" the doctor responded and with that he shut the door

"hay Tom I have a joke for you"

"not now ok Kev?"

"what did the windmill say to Paris Hilton?"

"oh..." Tom sighed and covered his face with his right hand and squeezed his eyes shut.

"I'm not answering"

"oh come on its just a bit of fun"

"ok what did the windmill say to Paris Hilton?"Tom asked

"Oh my god I'm such a big **fan**" He said

"I don't get it" Tom replied

"whats not to get? A windmill is like a giant fan a Paris Hilton is a celebrity!"

"did you get that of the Paris Hilton episode of South Park? Or because she's been released from jail?"

"I made it up. Did you like it?" after a long silence Tom spoke up

"so mom said you have friends in Tokyo, is that right?"

"yeah"

"who are they?"

"you wouldn't believe me if i told you"

"try me"

"huh?"

"I said try me. I might believe you"

"ok I'm friends with the world champion Blader, previous world champ, the rest of BBA revolution and the other major BBA teams". He looked up at Kyle who's mouth had dropped.

"your friends with Ray Kon?"

"thats right"

"Tyson Granger?"

"yes"

"Dai Chi Sumeragi?"

"yes".

"thats awesome".

After about 10 minuets the door finally opened and the doctor stepped out.

"well your mother just has low blood sugar, all she needs is some chocolate and everything should be fine"

"oh yeah so that means I can go back to Tokyo!" Tom said happily

"Tokyo why on earth do you want to go there?"

"Business. I'll get on the early morning flight over there tomorrow and whats wrong with Tokyo?"

"nothing" the doctor replied.

"I just thought it was important to stay here for another day just to make sure your ok"

"I'm fine, go back to Tokyo and help your friends"

"Tomorrow mom I'll go back early tomorrow"

The day had passed and everyone was returning to their apartments. Ray layed out his bed in the Dojo, happy that White Tiger X has allowed him to stay with Tyson, like the PPB Allstars had allowed Max to stay with Tyson. Ray lied down and took out his Ipod then placed the ear pieces in.

"now what to listen to?" he said to himself quietly, he was that tired he didn't realise he was talking to himself.

"Ah Wing" he selected the song closed his eye's and rested his head on the pillow, it wasn't long until he was disturbed

"Ray?" it was Max

"huh?" Ray stopped the song and pulled out an ear piece

"what you doing here all by yourself?" He said bending down

"turning in early" Ray replied

"looks to me like your listening to tunes on your Ipod, who you listening to?"

"Wing"

"Wing?" Max said

"She's a famous Chinese singer and she has a really beautiful voice, listen" Ray handed Ma an ear piece and played the song, until Max took the piece from his ear

"hear what I mean?" Ray said

"yeah, she really does have a nice voice"

"and you've never heard of her?" Ray asked

"no" Max answered.

"I'll leave you with Wing now" Max said stan

Tom woke up early next morning to catch the flight to Tokyo, the clock said 5am. He yawned and sat up.

"I must be insane getting up this early". After he showered, his brother was there waiting to take him to Kansai airport, so after a quick breakfast and two cups of coffee Tom was off to the airport.

"Excuse me do you have any seats on the flight to Tokyo?" Tom asked at the JAL desk

"There is a flight departing at 6 am and there is 3 seats left" the desk worker said

"ok is any of those a window seat?"

"there is a whole row left on the left side of the Aircraft" she replied

"near the wing?" Tom asked

"no there at the rear of the Aircraft"

"ok I'll have the window seat, how much?"

"90 yen"

"ok here we go. Can I check in now?"

"yes, check in desk 30"

"thank you"

"enjoy your flight"

As the 747 entered the runway and accelerated Tom looked out at the passing scenery that was whizzing past him very fast, it was Dawn and the sun was rising over the Horizon and Tom thought to himself

"Don't worry guy's I'm coming back to help and make everything ok".

Poyoka sat under the tree meditating.

"Todays Wednesday which means there is only today and tomorrow left to prepare. I hope your ready Ray because I AM.

Wing is a real Chinese singer and she really does have an amazing voice talent. For more information go on,

may have heard of her from the South Park episode "Super awesome talent agency"Episode 903

Tondabayashi Hospital is a real hospital in Osaka. Just google it


	10. The Final countdown

Beyblade: The Next Revolution

Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade and i do NOT make money from it

**Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie i have created action will be taken...so there. **

**CHAPTER 10 10 weeks of Beyblade: The Next Revolution!**

**We've come so far!**

**And thanks goes to Sonzai Taz and Bluestray to helping me the past weeks with their helpful reviews**

**The Final count down**

The plane landed heavily and Tom looked out of the window

"I'm finally here, now to get back to Tyson's house and lead to victory against Poyoka". Tom waited what seemed like two hours in Immigration waiting in line for the officers to inspect his passport and another hour getting his bag back. He got into a Taxi and the driver said.

"24 Beech drive Dojo Bay City".

"right o kid". He was driving for about ten minuets, then they pulled up outside Tyson's house and Tom payed the driver.

"Grandpa?" he called

"yo Tom whats up?"

"nothing I'm here to drop my things off and head down to the gym"

"ok there all there now"

"thanks Grandpa". Tom gave his things to Grandpa who took them inside. The Gym was only a five minuet jog away. He entered and looked at the clock, it said nine am. So he went to the pool, he heard Hilary barking out orders and a lot of splashing, Tom went into the pool

"Hay guy's I'M BACK" Everybody stopped and looked over. There were a lot of cheers.

"Hay Hilary, where's Ray?". Hilary pointed to the pool, there was Ray

"I didn't know he was such a strong swimmer"

"I am, I'm still a little weak from my operation"

"looks like two days weren't enough Hil" Tom smirked.

"I tried to tell her, but there was no reasoning"

"what do you mean?" Tom asked

"SHE PUSHED ME IN THE POOL AGAIN!" he yelled and pointed to a chair with This soaking clothes.

"She did bring my pair of swimming trunks though." Ray pointed out

"she was probably planning it Ray"

"I should have realized, it was the way she looked at me before"

"ok, ok, ok thats enough chit-chat, back to laps before I reset the counter" and everyone continued.

"Hay why hasn't Tom got to come in?" Kevin shouted

"there's one difference in Tom and you. HE HASN'T GOT A BITBEAST ANYMORE because he lost it to Poyoka, so there's no point in training to protect a Bitbeast he already has lost"

"good point, he said and continued".

At 10 they left the pool and headed to the race track

"3,2.1" Tom fired the starting pistol and Hilary started the timer

"Lets beat yesterdays score of two hours and twenty minutes" Hilary said"

2 hours later the last runner Dai Chi finished

"last again huh Dai Chi?" Tyson said smugly

"Shut up I would have been first if I hadn't got that stitch" Dai Chi said, a vein throbbing in his temple

"and fell over twice" Tyson pointed out

"but you didn't win either" Dai Chi said

"I was 7th but I didn't get a stitch or fall over twice" Tyson said the smile returning to his red face.

"who did win?" Dai Chi asked

"Kevin" Max said

"Max?" Tyson asked

"I was only coming over to see what pointless thing you were arguing about now" Max chuckled

"only Dai Chi is arguing about who won" Tyson said trying to use Dai Chi as an excuse"

"Tyson started it" Dai Chi said

"he probably did, but I really don't care, all you guys seem to do is argue"

"ok lunch break" Hilary declared

"all right FOOD!"

In the Canteen Tom was talking to Hilary

"so it looks like everyone has gotten used to the food on offer"

"yes they have, it has probably really helped these past two weeks" Hilary said

"so you wanna get something from there then? Because I am" Tom said and left. Toms phone rang. He cringed

"hello? Oh hi mom, your ok now? Thats great, listen I was just about to eat ok bye" "Do you have to go again?" Mystel asked

"go, I just returned"

"oh ok great!" he said, smiled and walked off with a plate of fruit.

"everyone I have an announcement Tomorrow we go from our warm straight to the dish, we need to work less on physical strength and more on Beyblading. The times will stay the same seven till ten. So don't have a lie in or I will go to where your staying and wake you up myself, take it from Tyson, it's not a pretty sight"

FLASHBACK WEDNESDAY MORNING

"TYSON GET UP" Hilary barked

"He's not waking" Max said

"Ray is there a bucket outside?" Hilary asked

"yes" Ray replied

"ok" she said and left

"Is she going to do what I think she is?" Max said

"If you think she's going to throw a bucket of cold water over him, then we are thinking the same thing" Ray said

"GANG WAY!" Hilary said re-entering the Dojo with a bucket of cold water. Tyson was just waking when he saw Hilary running at him

"uhh? WAIT NO HILARY**" **SPLASH!

"To late" Ray and Max chimed together

"Hilary what was that all about?" he said shivering

"you slept in ten minutes" Hilary said frowning. Max, Ray and Kenny were holding back snickers and chuckles.

"Ten minutes Is that all?" he said

"you were supposed to be up at 6:30 am and its now twenty to seven"

"Sleeping in ten minutes isn't a crime Hillary, but where you come from it probably is" he said

"I COME FROM BAY CITY EXACTLY LIKE YOU DO!"

"Doesn't seem like it" Tyson said

"Just shut up get dried, get dressed and meet us in 10 minutes at the front door move, move, move or do you want more water?

"ok, ok, ok I'll go" Tyson said grumbling and collecting his day clothes.

END FLASHBACK

"so no workouts or anything, just Beyblading?" Michael asked

"thats right, no workouts, no running or swimming. Just a day of Blading" Hilary said

That was followed by a huge cheer

"shows you how much everyone liked your training regiment" Tyson said smugly

"Yeah it was like a Beyblade boot camp" Dai Chi said

"I was only trying to help" Hilary said dropping her head in shame

"Your heart was in the right place when you offered to help everyone" Ray said. That cheered Hilary up a bit

"I guess your right Ray, you always know what to say just at the right time. Under all that hair, your headstrong" Ray blushed a bit at that remark. And Ray replied

"thats right wise and headstrong" he said

"Ray don't Meow up your own tree". Hilary said

"What?" Ray said

"was that because I'm not fully human? And that I'm a Neko-Jin" Ray said sounding slightly offended

"I guess I'm the enemy of the hour" She said

"Whats a Neko-Jin?" Dai Chi asked

"Ever wonder why I can jump so high?" Ray asked

"yeah"

"every wonder why I have fangs like a cat?"

"have you wondered why my hearing and sight is better than a normal human?"

"yeah"

"well you see I'm half human and half cat, and a human-cat hybrid is call a Neko-Jin"

"oh" Dai Chi said

"why aren't you a Cat-man?"

"because then I'll sound like a crappy 1970's super hero or Catwomen's husband"

"any way, just go back to your lunches, you only have half an hour left until we go back to training. Oh one last thing we finish at 9 tomorrow so you can get strength up. Remember on Friday its war and its all out war ,come on let me hear it what is it"

"WAR" Everyone yelled

"remember on that battlefield on Friday, you must do what you can to win and lets do it with as few casualties as possible. You must be ready for anything he will throw at you, so expect anything. He might not be a pro Beyblader but he does have raw power and lots of it. If you loose he will take your bitbeast and we must Defend Ray's Driger at all costs as Driger is Poyoka's main and primary target" silence fell on the room.

"man Hilary is bad at giving support speeches" Kevin said. Hilary's eye's lit up red and demonic. Kevin sweat dropped.

"sorry" Kevin said shrinking behind Mariah who could only laugh.

"come on Kev she's not going to hurt you"

"I know she scares me a little thats all, she's a little denomic"

"if she heard that Hilary would tare you apart"

"AHEM"Hilary coughed.

Thursday 6:30 am

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP Ray leaned over and turned off the alarm, he looked over and saw the others in the Dojo stirring. Tom sat up and yawned

"morning Tom" Ray said cheerfully

"oh hay morning Ray". Tom looked out of the windows at the top of the Dojo walls. It looked like it had been raining

"did you guys hear that thunderstorm last night, it finally stopped at about 4am which means I didn't get a lot of sleep" Max said

"you look exhausted" Kenny said

"WAKE UP Hilary said coming in and beating a frying pan with a spoon

"we have to meet everyone at 7:30 and you all need wake up time"

"were up, were up" Tom said

"yeah stop that banging" Ray said covering his sensitive ears"

"sorry" she said smiling

"well everyone breakfast is out and I've got to wake up Tyson" she said and left quietly towards Tyson's bedroom.

"this I gotta see" Dai Chi said and

"yeah come on" Tom said

everyone followed Hilary.

"WAKE UP TYSON" she yelled banging the spoon against the frying pan. Tyson yelled sounding surprised and fell out of bed right on his backside. He sat on his knees rubbing his bottom

"ow, what was that all about?"

"you were sleeping and I didn't want you to over sleep, what kind of friend would I be if I let you over sleep?"

"yeah...a real pal" he said, the pain subsiding.

"ok breakfast is out and I expect you there in three minutes"

"yeah mom" Tyson said sarcasticly

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that Tyson" Hilary said holding back the urge to feed him a knuckle sandwich.

After breakfast they were walking down towards the Phoenix Gym

"so whats on the agenda today Hill?" Ray asked

"you'll find out at 7:30 Ray"

"boy we got some fresh air here" Tom said. Inhaling deeply

"yeah the air is so clear after a thunderstorm" Ray said

"wow yeah its fresh" Tyson said

"wonder why its always like this after a storm?" Max asked

"dunno" Kenny said and Dai Chi just shrugged his shoulders.

When they got to the Gym they found that there was no power and the lightning had struck a nearby substation

"lucky we don't need power to train today" Hilary said stood on a bench addressing the congregation of Bladers

"so after warm ups were going to the Dish, any questions?...no?...good. LETS GET READY we only have today left so lets make it count" she said raising her left fist in glory.

After an hour of warming up everyone readied there Blades for training, everyone was to battle each other twice, even Tom got in on the action but without Satek Ray put him away quickly

"aw...lame. Well I don't have a bitbeast"

"Don't worry Tom tomorrow, you will have your Bitbeast after we free him and the others trapped, then we will continue this battle" Ray said smiling

"thanks Ray, your a good friend"

"no worries and here's a little help. If you believe in yourself and then others will believe in you"

"thats some good advice".

The day went fast and everyone was having fun developing ways to improve their attacks and when the new Beyblades arrived at 1pm everyone was happy when they started to blade and learn to control the high-tech Beyblades until 9pm when everyone left to get a good nights sleep.

Well now it begins. Sorry for the train crash end to this chapter (It ends quickly) and thats what I call it.

So R+R and its your turn to review and tell me how Beyblade: The next Revolution minie series is going


	11. Dawn of War

Beyblade: The Next Revolution

Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade and i do NOT make money from it

**Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie i have created action will be taken...so there. **

**First of all I know there is a game called Dawn of war and the title (I think) belongs to the game creators (who ever they are)**

**and I thought the title would do for this Chapter. Thanks to all the people who reviewed (Sonzai Taz and Bluestray)**

**Dawn of War**

at about 6:30 am there was an explosion in the Dojo sending everyone flying against the wall and a voice boomed

"RAY KON NOW IS THE TIME TO FIGHT"

"what the hell is going...you" Tyson said stammering. Kenny heard this from the study and called over the teams.

"NOW IS THE TIME" he said

"what's your problem? You just went through the wall? You didn't even knock or use the door"

"STOP YOUR WHINING" he said lashing out at Tyson throwing him into Tom which sent them back a foot

"ow, Tyson, could you get off me please your not as light as you like to believe"

"sorry" he said removing himself of from Tom

"its ok" Tom said brushing himself

"WHERE'S RAY?" Poyoka said, his eye's gleaming red like Diamonds

"he's not here" Tom said

"HEY UGLY" Michael called as the PPB Allstars came running in

"wow, thats power" Eddie said inspecting the damage

"you where is he?" Poyoka pointed to Stephen

"I don't know"

"we late?" the BEGA Bladers came with F Dynasty and the Majestics

"Kenny called" Robert said. Barthez Battalion and the Demolition boys came next.

"WHERE'S RAY? IS HE SCARED?"

"ME SCARED?" A voice called

"RAY!" Tyson called out

"RAY KON TIME TO SURRENDER DRIGER"

"I don't think so"

"you might as well give me Driger"

" no way" Poyoka pulled out his dark blue beyblade and attatched it to an easy grip shooter with a skull and red eye's on the front and the shooter was also dark blue

"REMEMBER IF I WIN YOUR BITBEAST IS MINE un"he said. Poyoka licked his lips

"I can Taste the taste of victory and its sweet". He stamped his foot between them and with the force it created a small crater.

"3,2,1 LET IT RIP" Poyoka launched his Beyblade

"LET IT RIP" Ray called as Driger joined Poyoka's bladed in the dish.

There blades contacted and sparks flew out as they contacted again and again

"this guys good"

"Don't underestimate him Ray, he has power but no experience to control it" Lee called out.

"I call Geronimo. Surprise Explosion" Poyoka said. A clown faced Dog like Bitbeast appeared.

"DRIGER"explosions appeared randomly around Driger sending him out of control and into a side

"NO" Ray whispered

"Ha, ha,ha" he laughed. But then Driger appeared right by Poyoka

"What?"

"GATLING CLAW!" Driger launched at Poyoka's Blade

"I call SATEK".

"W...what?" Tom said pushing through the the Bladers

"Tri kick". Tom gasped

"Hay Tom isn't that YOUR bitbeast?" Max asked

"yeah"Tom replied

"Ray the chest"

"huh?" Ray said

"Ray hit Satek in the Chest"

"oh I get it. Driger wind him" Driger went for Satek's chest and elbowed it in the chest. Satek screamed in pain. Tom shed a single tear

"I'm so, so sorry Satek" Tom said.

"I recall Geronimo"

"two bitbeasts against one" thats not fair Lee called out

"GO GALEON" Lee said launching

"SPIRAL LIGHTENING"

"GATLING CLAW"

"Geromino Random explosion, Satek Tri kick". Satek missed, but Galeon didn't. Satek was weakened by Drigers early attack retreated back inside. Driger's claw slashed Geronimo and Geronimo retreated with a screach

"I call Kengo and Mantix" Kengo appeared as a Dingo with Koala fur and a Kangaroo tail. Mantix appeared as a manta Ray.

"More?" Ray said feeling like his energy was slowly started to Diminish.

"fall back and switch from offensive stance to defensive stance" Mystel called out

"Right, DRIGER!"

"I don't think so" Poyoka's Blade threw Galeon away and went for Driger

"He's coming right at me!" Ray said slightly panicked. A Pink Beyblade entered the dish.

"Kevin, Gary launch and protect Driger"

"RISE MY BITBEAST ARMY" Poyoka yelled and his Beyblade lit up and 60 balls of different colored lights shot out of the bitchip. Mariah gasped at what she saw

"there's to much power" Lee said. Gary and Kevin ordered there Blades to Attack .

"he's to strong"

"you ready Dai Chi?" Tyson said looking at his shorter team-mate

"yeah" They readied there launchers and approached the dish

"LET IT RIP" three Beyblades entered the arena and Max stud by them

"Maxie!" Tyson said. The Majestics and the BEGA bladers launched there blades. The 14 beyblades took turns at attacking Poyoka.

"Bitbeast army destroy Driger"

"Galux defend Ray" Galux followed Poyoka's beyblade occasionally hitting it in the back.

"Driger attack now!" Driger slammed into Poyoka's blade allowing the other Beyblades to meet Poyoka, surrounding the beyblade when it landed. But he quickly threw them off.

"Bitbeast army clear a path". His beyblade continued towards Ray.

"Driger. GATLING CLAW ATTACK!". Driger was out numbered and under powered

"oh no" Ray said. He wiped sweat of his brow. A blue dragon suddenly appeared Tyson had caught up.

"There still out numbering them, DRACIEL GO" Max called. Draciel lunged into the out numbered battle.

"Milusus DESTROY THEM" a single Greek looking gargoyle came forward screeching a strange pulse was emitted sending Driger, Dragoon and Draciel backwards. Poyoka called for Geronimo's random explosions and since the other bitbeasts were out, the power was increased plus sixty. The explosions hit Dragoon and Driger knocking them into each other with sparks flying Geronimo finished its explosions right next to them sending them into the wall of the dish. It was over, for Tyson and Ray anyway. Ray dropped to his knees and the small crowd gasped

"no no, not again" Ray whispered

"Driger is MINE".

"not yet cobweb breath" Kai said and the demolition boys stepped forwards then launched

"BEYBLADE ABSORB" Poyoka's blade stopped next to Dragoon and Driger, Tyson was just in shock as Dragoon and Driger were taken.

"three down" Kenny said

"DRAGOON!" Tyson yelled as the blue Dragon vanished into Poyoka's beyblade along with Ray's White Tiger.

"FINNISH THIS" Poyoka demanded. Draciel lunged into the bitbeast army with the new help of the PPB Allstars with the Demolition boys and the Majestics.

"DRACIEL" the thirteen bitbeasts went into the heat of battle. The rest of the bitbeasts joined. But even though all the Bladers had now launched and all there bitbeasts in combat, they were still out numbered. Help arrived the Saint shields came along with the Dark Bladers and Team physic who all launched. Now they stud a chance.

"Where are Zeo and Gordo" Tyson called out

"Here, we were coming with them and got held up by fans" Gordo said. They launched.

"there's only twenty nine bitbeasts, there out numbered by about thirty one" Kenny said

"Thirty one" Tyson said

"it would have been twenty nine if he didn't get Dragoon and Driger". Ray was only just coming to terms with what just happened.

"My bitbeasts fate is resting on their shoulders. They have to win or Poyoka will evolve".

WILL THE BEYBLADER ARMY PREVAIL?

WILL RAY AND TYSON GET THEIR BITBEASTS BACK OR WILL POYOKA BEAT THEM AND EVOLVE?

Read chapter 12 to find out!

Note: Beywriters Birthday is in a week so I will be very busy getting ready and I may not update on that day so chapter 12 will probably be uploaded the following Monday. Finally on Monday the 16th July I will loose my Internet for about two weeks, so sorry:(


	12. War of the worlds

Beyblade: The Next Revolution

Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade and i do NOT make money from it

**Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie i have created action will be taken...so there. **

**War of the worlds **

**Previously on Beyblade: The Next Revolution**

"RAY KON NOW IS THE TIME TO FIGHT"

"what the hell is going...you" Tyson said stammering. Kenny heard this from the study and called over the teams.

"I call SATEK".

"W...what?" Tom said pushing through the the Bladers

"Tri kick". Tom gasped

"Hay Tom isn't that YOUR bitbeast?" Max asked

"yeah"Tom replied

"Ray the chest"

"huh?" Ray said

"Ray hit Satek in the Chest"

"oh I get it. Driger wind him" Driger went for Satek's chest and elbowed it in the chest. Satek screamed in pain. Tom shed a single tear

"I'm so, so sorry Satek" Tom said.

"Milusus DESTROY THEM" a single Greek looking gargoyle came forward screeching a strange pulse was emitted sending Driger, Dragoon and Draciel backwards. Poyoka called for Geronimo's random explosions and since the other bitbeasts were out, the power was increased plus sixty. The explosions hit Dragoon and Driger knocking them into each other with sparks flying Geronimo finished its explosions right next to them sending them into the wall of the dish. It was over, for Tyson and Ray anyway. Ray dropped to his knees and the small crowd gasped

"no no, not again" Ray whispered

"Driger is MINE".

"not yet cobweb breath" Kai said and the demolition boys stepped forwards then launched.

"there's only twenty nine bitbeasts, there out numbered by about thirty one" Kenny said

"Thirty one" Tyson said

"it would have been twenty nine if he didn't get Dragoon and Driger". Ray was only just coming to terms with what just happened.

"My bitbeasts fate is resting on their shoulders. They have to win or Poyoka will evolve".

**NOW The continuum **

"DRACIEL HANG IN THERE" Max called out

"Max hold back some strength" Mariah suggested

"yeah this guy's powerful" Michael said. Poyoka was now in control of the match and now everyone was loosing strength...fast

"DRANZER" Kai called, they had to win for everyone who lost a bitbeast to this monster of nature. Everyone surrounded Poyoka.

"Everyone All power now!" Kai called. Everyone put all the strength and power they could into one massive attack. When the dust cleared they were shocked to see that Poyoka's blade didn't even look damaged

"what, thats impossible!" Kai said

"oh its quite possible" he said smirking

"my Bitbeast army DESTROY" Poyoka called out. Poyoka's blade lit up yellow as all the bitbeasts that were still standing powered up

"where does he get this energy from?" Mystel said shocked as Poyoka's Blade bared down on him. Hoping that everyone had recovered Kai ordered another attack, his team and everyone poured the last bit of strength they had into a blast of power which destroyed half of Poyoka's army.

"there's only 15 bitbeasts left. Were winning" Kenny said happily

"I don't think so" Poyoka said.

"you will loose you will all loose. You are all weak and exhausted from prolonged battle. Its only a matter of time until you all black out". They gasped when they heard that as they knew Poyoka was right, they were all feeling tired, it was a waiting game.

A little while later. It was clear who was wining. Poyoka kept knocking them out one by one, eventually only seven people were left. Kai, Max, Spencer, Ian, Brian, Tala and Dai Chi, all against 12 bitbeasts.

"were still out numbered, we need a plan" Dai Chi said

"the plan is you loose" Poyoka spoke up"

"no way, GO STRATA DRAGOON"! Dai Chi called followed by Max and Ian. The blades hit one after the other in a continual bombardment involving all the Bladers. Suddenly an attack ordered by Poyoka knocked Strata Dragoon out.

"no, this can't be happening" Dai Chi said as Strata Dragoon was taken. There was one chance Kenny knew about, he didn't think it would come to this. He opened his pocket.

A green Beyblade entered the Dish and Kenny stud next to Max.

"Chief you have a Bitbeast?" Max asked

"yeah. Dizzi. Dizzi take him out"

"a new Blader wont change the outcome of this match, its to late"

"even though I don't have a Bitbeast, I must try. GO SATEK" Tom launched his blade to help the effort.

"you lost last time and you'll lose again. My army DESTROY HIM ONCE AND FOR ALL" Poyoka's blade bared down on Tom opening his defense, they noticed this and all took the chance. Another huge attack caused the last bitbeast to fall. His blade was defenseless.

"SATEK NOW'S YOUR CHANCE ATTACK"

"NO" Poyoka screamed as the Beyblades attacked and destroyed Poyoka's blade" The Bitchip glowed and bitbeasts were released and flying into the surrounding beyblades and up into the air.

"Driger your safe"

"Satek welcome back". The Bitbeasts were safe and Poyoka's dreams crushed.

Nearly a month had gone by after the Poyoka incident. The Bladebreakers were in Tyson's garden enjoying the warmth of summer doing all the things you do in a heatwave, when suddenly all went cold and the sky turned black, Ray looked up and saw dots coming down to them. He recognized one as Poyoka and the other 30 he didn't. The land was freezing over as they came lower. They vanished inside to get their clothes on, when they came outside, they saw the "things" landing.

"we are the Jiralhane" one of them said. They looked like Wookies from Star wars, but much shorter with golden amour.

"you know this one?" it asked. They nodded one of them had Poyoka in a headlock, they stud up Poyoka and the lead Alien with one swing decapitated Poyoka, his head fell to th floor followed by his head.

"I am Sarutrat Cheiften of the Jiralhane".

Season 2 starts in 3 weeks

I hope you enjoyed part 1

Trivia: Jiralhane is the Covenant name for the Brutes in HALO 2 and (HALO 3 maybe)

Sarutrat is Tarturas who is the Chieften of the Brutes.


	13. The End of the world

Beyblade: The Next Revolution

Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade and i do NOT make money from it

**Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie i have created action will be taken...so there. **

**The End of the world**

**Chapter 13 (part 2 Chapter 1)**

**Previously on Beyblade: The Next Revolution**

He came searching from Planet to Planet...

He came searching for a way...

To make himself evolve to save his home planet...

But...

In doing so he sealed the fate over over 15 Billion lifeforms in the galaxy and now he comes to earth...

In search of Beyblade Bitbeasts to use to evolve...

But...

The Beybladers stopped him and Poyoka went into hiding...

But...

The Lifeforms out to destroy him and The planets he lands on, Tracks down Poyoka and execute him in front of The Bladebreakers...

NOW THE CONCLUSION OF BEYBLADE: THE NEXT REVOLUTION

"He was weak" Sarutrat said. He spat at Poyoka's dead body.

"and now to cleanse this planet" he tapped his staff on the ground, It fizzed and then...

BOOM!

The light died. The Bladebreakers removed there arms that shielded there eyes. They looked around all they could see was devastation and burning flames with only ruins.

"what the?" Tyson stammered. Dragoon had shielded them from the explosion

"Dragoon?" he continued. The blue shield dissolved and Dragoon returned to his Beyblade

"where did they go?" Max asked looking around

"up there" Ray said pointing. They landed.

"you shouldn't have survived, well you have 48 hours before the planet is destroyed"

"48 hours!" Ray said.

"that explosion was all over the planet. You are the last humans alive and in 48 hours you'll all be dead"

"All dead?" Ray said

"yes all across the globe including the countries you call China, France, India the Uk, Russia and the United States."

"we WILL stop you" Tyson yelled

"yeah...right, come we have to go to a safe distance to watch the explosion"

They all left flying upwards laughing

"ok reality check Poyoka's head was cut off in front of us, were the only people left on Earth and in 15 hours the world will die which will kill us all" Tyson said

"we need to find there weakness" Ray said

"good point" Max said

"but how do we do that?" Tom asked

"our bitbeasts?" Max asked holding Draciel in his hand

"do you think they'll be strong enough?" Ray asked

"well they'll have to be in order to beat those weird aliens" Tyson answered

"but our Bitbeasts attack other bitbeasts" Kenny pointed out. Tyson gasped as an idea came into his head

"wait guys remember the 2002 world champions in Russia?"

"how could I forget?" Ray said

"Bryan had trained his bitbeast to attack the Bladers, so we will have to do the same"

"but even if we do defeat the Aliens, the world will still end" Kenny said

"aw great, Guy's we NEED to make a suggestion" Tom said

"what are our suggestions?" Max asked

"your right. We need to think this through" Ray said

"so far our only option is to train our bitbeasts to attack the Blader. I don't like it, but if its our only option...ok?" Ray continued.

"but how do we get our bitbeasts to do that?" Tom asked

"there's only one way I can think of" Tyson said. Ray realized what Tyson was talking about

"oh no, no, no. Forget it" Ray said

"what?" Max asked, confused

"I am not being another bitbeasts target, so FORGET IT NOW" he said and stormed off

"whats his problem?" Tom asked

"was it about what happened in Russia?" he continued

"I think someone should explain to him that he doesn't have to do anything" Kenny said, no one moved. Tom sighed

"I'll go"

Ray was sat behind a large bit or rubble and appeared to be crying

"Ray, you ok bud...are you crying"?

"there all dead...White Tiger X and all our friends, I mean were the only surviving people"

"maybe others survived" Tom said

"everything is getting to me, the memories of Russia, 48 hours and were all dead, everyone is dead"

"yo Ray, Take deep breaths and clear your mind"

"ok now?"

"fine" Ray said calmly

"you want time to your self"

"nah I'm cool now"

Ray and Tom re-joined them who were thinking of another option

"hay Ray, sorry if I upset you" Tyson said

"no problem, the situation got to me"

"that doesn't sound like you" Max said

"yeah your usually calm, have you stopped doing yoga or meditating?" Kenny asked

"no"

"so who's going to be the target?" Tyson asked

"wait, don't you think this is a little dangerous?" Kenny asked

"yeah, one of us could get hurt or even killed" Tom said

"its to risky so I guess were going to have to over power them in a fight" Tyson said

"hand to hand? Thats suicide. There like huge rocky mountain bears" Max said

"no I mean hope our bitbeasts can defeat them, like they are now"

"its worth a shot" Tom said

"but what happens if it doesn't work?" Ray asked

"well, we will have to come up with Plan B and that'll have to work"

"why?" Max asked

"there's no time in plan C, we only have 48 hours" Tyson explained.

"I have a clock counting down on my laptop so we know how much time before we die"

"and why do we need to know that?" Tyson asked

"I thought it might be important"

Suddenly there was a huge earthquake

"its an Earthquake!" Max yelled

"Its the worst I've ever felt" Tyson yelle d over the noise of grounding rocks and boulders beneath their feet.

a crack opened up and surrounded them, then the crack opened up to reveal a straight drop about 50 feet with molten lava at the bottom, the little pillar started to collapse

"oh no" Tom said in a panic

"The heat is so intense" Ray said wiping the sweat from his brow.

"we've got to get out of here, the pillar is collapsing" Tom said.

"well I guess this is game over, it was nice knowing you guys" Max said

"Toms right we gotta move" Tyson said. Ray leaped out of danger.

"oh sure the Neko-Jin can jump" Tom said rolling his eyes

"Ray help" Tyson asked.

"I'm not strong enough to help you all, maybe Kenny" he leaped back and bent down in front of Kenny

"Kenny hold on and don't look down" Ray said Kenny nodded and climbed on to Ray's shoulders.

"guys I need a run start" Ray said, they all cleared to give him a start and Ray Ran and leaped at the last second and they landed on the side and Kenny flew over Rays shoulders and landed a foot ahead.

"woe chief you ok?" Ray asked

"me and my laptop are fine"

The Pillar groaned and broke and it started to go down, they screamed as they plummeted,

"NO" Kenny and Ray yelled together as there best and only friends were falling to their deaths.

Well part 2 is off to a good start


	14. 48 hours untill you die

Beyblade: The Next Revolution

Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade and i do NOT make money from it

**Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie i have created action will be taken...so there. **

**48 hours until you die**

Time slow ed down and seconds seamed like minuets, A second there was a flash of blue light and before they knew it they were riding on Dragoons back to safety. Tyson was shocked

"Dragoon?" Tyson said

"I have new abilities" Dragoon said

"you talked! You haven't done that in a while"

"I have rescued you from danger twice, Its my duty to protect "you" He continued

"Dragoon Talks?" Tom asked

"yeah, Doesn't yours?"

"not that I know of"

"you Guys alright?" Ray said as Dragoon landed

"yeah Ray were ok, a little shocked and shaken but ok" Max said

"LAND" Tom said sliding off Dragoons back. He fell on the floor shaking

"hay remember your breathing" Ray said

"in through the nose and out the mouth, in through the nose and out the mouth. We calm yet?" Ray asked

"yeah but a little shook up" Tom said

"you all shook up Tom?" Tyson said laughing

"nows not the time for Elvis jokes Tyson" Kenny said

"yeah we gotta find a way to get those things down here. IF YOU CAN HEAR ME. COME OUT NOW".

"man, I think I crapped myself on the fall". Everyones faces turned to look like they'd been forced to drink I pint of lemon juice.

"eeew, Tyson I don't think we wanted to hear that" Kenny said

"yeah to much information there dude" Ray said

"you called?" Sarutat landed behind them. They gasped

"you!" Tyson said

"enjoying your last hours alive?" he said smirking

"quiet. Were going to put a stop to you!"

"I doubt it" He laughed

"Don't Laugh. Let it rip" Tyson launched his Beyblade at a snap decision which followed by the rest of the teams beyblades.

"whats this?" he said

"Dragoon!"

"Driger!"

"Draciel!"

"Satek!"

"ATTACK" they all said in unison.

There Bitbeasts attacked the alien army. The Jiralhane simply knocked the Beyblades away.

"oh then I guess we use Plan R" Tyson said

"whats plan R?" Ray asked

"RUN!"

"you had to ask" Tom said. They retrieved their Blades and fled.

"are they following us?" Max asked

"I'm to scared to look back" Kenny said. Tom did

"I don't see them"

"ESCAPE IS NO OPTION" They appeared out of nowhere surprising The Bladebreakers making them stumble back on to the hard floor

"ow that smarts" Tyson said

"you will NOT make a mockery of us and you will pay"

"should we bother? They will die soon"

"No!" a blast from his staff sent Tom flying back a few feet

"aaaah"!

"no!" Kenny screamed. Tom just lied there motionless. Tyson was crying

"you Killed him!". They ran to there friends body and Kenny felt for a pulse

"he's alive, barely" there was a 3 inch hole in his shirt, in the middle of his chest and he was bleeding, bad. Kenny put his hands over the wound and applied pressure.

"dude wake up!" Max pleaded. Another Earthquake ripped through the devastated region of what was Bay City. Another rip opened up near them

"this whole planet is breaking up. Those Earthquakes would be felt all over the planet That if there were some other humans are alive"

"everyone can't be dead" Tyson said

"Its true, you are the only humans left and soon you'll all die" Sarutat said bursting out with laughter followed by the rest of them.

"Tom needs a Hospital or doctor" Max said

"good plan Max with only two major draw backs 1. we are the only survivors and 2. there's no hospital"

"I know that, I'm not stupid" Max replied

"he's loosing a lot of blood" Ray said

"lets go" Sarutat said and they all left

"he'll probably wake up if we stitch him up" Kenny suggested

"we don't have any material or stitches to do that, besides no-one here knows how" Tyson said.

"his pulse has slowed, were loosing him" Kenny said. Ray thought for a moment.

"hang on" Ray took of his hair tie and his hair covered his back and fell over his shoulders.

"what's Ray doing?" Max asked

"just watch" he said. He removed the red endings to his hair tie and got the white fabric.

"oh I get it, a bandage". Ray slightly lifted Tom up when he got a shock

"It went thought him!" Ray said

"oh my..." Kenny said. Ray wrapped his hair tie around Tom and to his delight it covered.

"good thinking Ray" Kenny said.

"all I gotta do now is just put the elastic back on" Ray said collecting the strands that went astray

"want any help?" Tyson asked

"nah, if you've done it a million times its easy"

"its working, both wounds are not bleeding" Kenny said

"his pulse is increasing" Kenny said

"his condition is getting better". Kenny continued

"Tom can you hear me?" Tyson asked

"nnngh wha?" Tom said opening his left eye followed by his right

"what happened, where am I, am I dead or alive? All I remember is a searing pain and flying backwards and hitting my head on something and blacking out. When did I start wearing a white belt with a red buckle?" Tom asked

"thats part of my hair tie and your blood"

"oh sorry" Tom said

"no prob"Ray said.

"how many fingers am I holding Kenny asked

"don't patronize me Kenny" Tom said giving him a dirty look

"just answer"

"your holding 4 fingers and one thumb"

"whats your name and Bitbeast and which Country do you come from?"

"my name is Tyson Granger I am the world champ" Tom said smirking

"serious Tom"

"ok, ok, ok My Name is Tom Squires I live in Japan and my Bitbeast is Satek"

"he's fine" Kenny said. Tom tried to get up

"no don't move, your not strong enough" Ray said.

"yeah we don't know if you've got any broken bones" said Max

"I feel ok. Wait aagh man that hurts. My ankle, again. My left ankle".

"I think we need more power" Tyson said.

"weird, I had a dream of an all mighty bitbeast, the worlds oldest and lives deep in the mountains of China"

"yeah,but its only a legend" Ray said

"go on Ray explain" Tom said

"The legend tells us of the worlds oldest, but most powerful bitbeast on earth and its in cased in a golden bitchip. It's supposedly in a cave, but we've looked and we can't find it, I know roughly where it is supposed to be"

"so its settled, we go to China. But how do we do that?" asked Max

"Dragoon" Tyson said.

"Hay Dragoon come out. We need to go to China". Dragoon appeared

"can you take us to China?" Tyson asked. Dragoon nodded and got close to the earth so everyone could climb on. Tyson ad Ray helped Tom on to Dragoon.

"ok lets go!" Dragoon roared and flew off. He leveled off at about 3000 feet.

"this is incredible I've flown before, but its amazing" Ray said

"yeah, the breeze blowing through your hair and the view. Forget Airlines This IS the way to fy.

"guys I'm slippi..." Ray fell of

"DRAGOON". Dragoon dived.

"Ray. Dragoon faster!". He was falling fast

"well Ray you had a good life, you lucky boy" he said to himself

"huh?" Dragoon was underneath him and he landed on Dragoons back

"just dropping in for tea" Ray joked. Flying high and fast means its hard to talk, its also cold.

"CHINA, HERE WE COME" Tyson called out

"Ray, what is this Bitbeast called?" Kenny asked

"sorry I can't remember chief. I think it begins with Ryu or something like that".

" I wonder how long it will take us to get to China?" Tom asked

"I dunno, about an hour, depends on how fast Dragoon is" Ray called back.

"Tom what you singing?" Tyson called back

"I'm surprised you could here me. I was singing "Soaring so high" its one of my favorite songs"

"where is this cave Ray?" Max asked

"its in the north east of China, but thats all I remember"

"wait the dream I had, It had a cave and I was flying to it. If the Bitbeast exists, he wants us to find him" Tom said.

"you think you can navigate us there?" Tyson called back

"yeah I think so"...

Chapter 14 there for you!

It would have made the plot interesting if only Ray and Kenny were the only people alive! I had problems breaking this story into paragraphs, so sorry if it looks weird!


	15. Bitbeasts and Miracles

Beyblade: The Next Revolution

Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade and i do NOT make money from it

**Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie i have created action will be taken...so there. **

**Bitbeasts and Miracles**

**Chapter 15!!!**

The Bladebreakers were 2 hours into their journey deep into the Mountain ranges of China

"How much further?" Tyson yelled back to Ray.

"I keep saying I don't know" Ray called to Tyson. The wind was making communication hard.

"hay guys? Tom has passed out and he's not waking up" Max said

"what?" Tyson said

"Tom. There's something wrong with him" Max continued

"oh...DRAGOON TAKE US DOWN NOW!" Dragoon responded with a roar. He descended fast and they were down in no time.

"get him off quick" Kenny said. Max and Ray took Tom's lifeless body of Dragoon.

"Take a rest Dragoon" Tyson said. Dragoon nodded and vanished back inside his Blade.

Kenny felt for a pulse first in his Arm and then his neck. Kenny then check his eyes and heard for breathing. He gasped

"Guys I have bad news. Tom is dead"

"D...dead, he c...can't be"Max said

"how?" Ray asked

"Injuries. The blast, that went through him. Your bandage only slightly worked and it only delayed the Inevitable" Kenny pointed out

"I can't believe it. He was so full of life" Tyson said. Max growled through clenched teeth

"Those guys are going DOWN"

"who. Those Aliens"

"THEY KILLED HIM RAY and I don't want them to get away with it"

"I haven't seen Max this rattled up in ages" Kenny said

"we all are and I'm with Max on this one. You to Tyson?"

"Yeah. So you wanna bury him or something?" Tyson asked

"how?" Max asked

"ok we'll take him with us" Tyson said

"but if he starts to stink, we bury him" Tyson continued

"Tyson, now isn't the time fore jokes. The world will end in 37 hours and one of our Team is dead". Ray reached into Tom's pocket and pulled out Satek and Pocketed the purple Beyblade

"I'll hang on to this" Ray said.

"wait Lets leave him here" Max said

"what?" Tyson said

"he might fall of and loose him"

"good point. There's a rock we can put him on" Ray gathered two sticks. One long and one short, he lay a cross down. Everyone said there goodbyes. Tyson summoned Dragoon and everyone got on his back and everyone was crying as Dragoon took of again.

"he did so much for us" Ray said

"yeah. If he didn't warn us Poyoka would have gotten the worlds Bitbeasts and evolved then left" Tyson said

"We might be dead like him if he didn't originally warn us" Max said

Flying low over the tree tops and looking down

"were never going to find it" Tyson said

"just be patient" Ray said.

"Ray's right Tyson, calm down and we'll find it sooner or later. We just need to keep looking" Max said

"you guys have patience of steel"

"nah not really. We all loose our patience eventually" Max said

"yeah, even I have at one time" Ray said

"I can't remember a time when I lost my patience"

"I'm sure you have at one time Chief" Tyson called back

"yeah, wit.." Max interrupted Kenny

"THERE!"

"that has to be it" Ray said smiling.

Dragoon landed by the cave entrance

"what's this?" Kenny said looking at the weird carvings on the wall.

"this looks familiar, let me have a look" Ray said. Ray gasped

"what is it?" Tyson asked, knowing if Ray was disturbed something was wrong

"if the world's end is at nigh the DEAD will rise"

"what!" Max said

"how is that possible?" Kenny asked

"I've red that it cane be done, but it takes a lot of power" Ray said

"who and what would have THAT kind of power?" Tyson asked

"call me strange but I think this has something to do with this Bitbeast were looking for" Max said. They entered the Cave. It got dark quick

"hello?" Tyson called out. Suddenly Light! Flaming torches either side lit the way.

"guess were expected" Max said.

After a short while later they entered a huge room that looked like a Cathedral, shrine or temple. There were pictures on the wall of Animal-like things

"Bitbeasts" Kenny said quietly

there were 4 Golden columns at four places running up the wall and meeting in the middle with a Diamond. There was a golden Alter in the middle.

"over there" Tyson said. Wen they entered faming torches lit up at the walls. The diamond reflecting the light and shedding it on the Altar. They stood at the Altar. On the Altar was a golden chest with a weird symbol on it, looking like two Griffins looking away from each other.

"open it" Max said. The chest creaked open and revealed a golden Bitchip with A griffin in the center against a yellow back ground.

The Bitchip glowed purple and appeared in a flash of light

It looked down at the stunned bladers

"I have defied Demons and spirits" it said

"I am your shield and your sword I know you, your past and future"

"are you the..." Tyson asked

"yes" it replied

"I know why you are here"

"you know the world is dying?" Ray said. It nodded

"my name is Rhyuma I am the most sacred of the spirits, as you can see and I am most wise"

"so are you going to help us?" Ray asked

"yes Ray" it replied

"how do you know our names?" Tyson asked

"I am the wisest of wise. I am also aware of a 5th member of your team. You believe he died."

"He's ALIVE?" Kenny said shocked

"no, he isn't. He is the one destined to use me in the upcoming war"

"WAR?" Tyson shocked

"yes the one you had with the being named Poyoka was the battle. You may have won the battle, but without my nhelp, you wont win the war. The next 39 hours will be a stress full time for you 5"

"5? but Tom died" Max said

"he may be not of this world but he is the chosen one. This war was prophesied over 5000years ago by the great Beast Gods of Dragoon, Driger, Draciel, Dranzer and the head of the Beast Council Satek. It was when I was chosen to lie in this Domain and wait for this Day."

"That would explain why everyone is always after our Bitbeasts"

"That Is correct. One day Satek left on a quest of Discovery, never to return so I was chosen to lead as well as wait. The humans at the Time built this Cathedral in our honor. This place was also my throne room, well as you humans say Bitchip, where I live and will live for all eternity"

"Is it true that when the world ends the dead will rise?" Ray inquired

"Yes. Now Ray take out Satek's Bitchip and place it on the Altar" Ray nodded, he took the Bitchip out of the Beyblade and placed it on the Altar. It glowed yellow and opened up. The huge golden Leopard leaped out of the Chip and it spoke

"Rhyuma good to see you old friend"

"Likewise Satek. I have kept your throne warm in your long absence"

"Thank you, It is good to be home once again. It feels like yesterday when I left our community of beasts"

"Things have changed since you were here. The other beasts left. The Council of the Beast is nearly complete" Rhyuma said

"Dranzer isn't present." Satek said

"he will be here".

On the outskirts Moscow there was a ruined Mansion. In that rubbled, lied the bodies of The Demolition Boys. Dranzer's Blade glowed yellow and then Suddenly the Phoenix appeared. Rubble flew everywhere, it looked down at the dead body of his once proud master and then Flew off.

"Kai? Is he aright?" Tyson asked

"I can't believe I asked that" he continued

Rhyuma shook his head.

"You are the only humans alive"

"so much for the race of Man" Kenny said.

"Is there something we must do to defeat these Aliens?" Ray asked

"Yes, The 6 sacred spirits will make one up"

"6? there's only 5 Beasts here" Max said

"Dranzer will be here in time"

"Dranzer is on his way?" Kenny asked

"yes" Satek said

"This is the place where the 5 Sacred Spirits come when they leave their Blades. Driger has been here more than once, to train and get stronger. Then he leaves" There was a squawking outside and Dranzer swooped in.

"DRANZER" Tyson said.

"Let the meeting of the Bit council begin" Satek said. Driger, Dragoon and Draciel came out of there Blades.

"It is good to see you again Rhyuma" Dragoon said

"yes it is good to be here" Draciel said

"Driger, you haven't been here in a long time. But its always nice to see a familiar face"

"me and my human master have grown in strength"

"I have a name Driger?" Ray said

"Sorry master. Me and Ray have grown stronger since you last seen me".

An hour of debating led to a plan being made. The first order was decided to resurrect Tom.

"watch" Rhyuma said. He touched Tom's lifeless body and it was surrounded by a golden glow, after a few seconds it dispersed and his skin returned to color. Kenny knelt besides Tom's head and felt for a pulse in his wrist and neck.

"I don't believe it. There's a faint pulse". Tom squeezed his eyes shut and slowly opened them. His vision was a blur and after a few seconds it cleared and he saw his friends smiling with smiles from one end of their face to the other

"Tom say something" Ray said

"yeah, anything"

"w...where am I? Am I dead?"

"no Tom, your alive. YOUR ALIVE" Kenny said. For once emotion over took Ray and he hugged Tom followed by everyone else.

"ah get off!"

"I'm sorry. Its never happened before. I'm just so happy to see you alive. Now I'm crying" Ray laughed slightly.

"were happy to see you alive, thats all" Max said

"hay I'm happy to see you guys as well. But I'm to weak to move anything at the moment.

"I...I' am! The last thing I remember was flying on Dragoons back with the wind blowing in my face. Then the next thing I got tunnel vision and then the end was white. I thought I heard Max, but it sounded muffled and then I blacked out."

"Tom we have somethings you should know" Ray said. Tom tried to get up

"no you have to rest. You've been dead for like 7 hours" Tyson said

"7 hours?"

"Like I said we have to tell you something"

"ok Shoot" Tom said...

Wow. Now I'm getting interested. I can't wait to start writing Chapter 16!

I'm sorry to say, but I think I'm near the end. Maybe 2-3 Chapters left. I feel like I've lost control of this story. Its out of control and its like a train with no brakes and its running down the railroad at high speed.

Chapter 16. Next week. LET IT RIP

1000 HITS THANK YOU!!!


	16. Long story short

Beyblade: The Next Revolution

Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade and i do NOT make money from it

**Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie i have created action will be taken...so there. **

**A Long story short**

"what? Are you kidding me?" Tom said

"Thats the truth" Tyson said. Tom was still lying from where he was resurrected. The Earthquakes had gotten stronger and more frequent. Huge gaps had appeared in the ground and fire was out of the holes. Trees are falling and burning and mountains falling with landslides.

"The Planets deterioration has gotten worse. We have only 30 hours left until destruction" Rhyuma said sadly

"Thats when we die" Kenny said.

"Dragoon, Take these Boys back to where their home was" Rhyuma said

"why?" Dragoon asked

"because my old friend, thats where we face the Enemy". Dragoon nodded and lowered himself so the boys could climb on.

"Little help" Tom asked

"ok sorry" Max said

"do you have any strength Tom?"

"not a lot Ray. I wont be Blading. I guess I can sleep on the flight" Tom laughed as Ray and Max pulled him of the ground and slumped both of Toms arms over their shoulders.

"I'll try to walk, or you could drag my feet" Tom could just walk, barely though.

"Thanks for the help. I can walk but I haven't strength. Must only have enough to keep awake" With that, he fell asleep.

"sleep well. Max make sure he doesn't fall" Ray said

"ok"

Dragoon took off, followed by the Bitbeasts. Drigger and Draciel went back inside their blades because they can't fly.

The trip took only 4 hours and they landed in Tyson's destroyed back garden

"wow. This place has gone to hell" Tyson said sliding of Dragoons back

29:45

Suddenly a huge Earthquake in the next garden and a huge plume of lava erupted

"RUN" Tom yelled. They broke into a run, but it was to late for Kenny. A blob of lava landed on him, killing him instantly

"OH MY GOD HE KILLED KENNY" Tyson said

"YOU $&&" Max finnished

"Ah" Tom woke up. They were still on Dragoons back

"you ok?"

"yeah, I'm fine Max, bad dream"

"what was it about?" Ray asked His Ponytail was flapping gently in the breeze.

"we landed in Tyson's garden and there was a huge Earthquake and out of it came a huge plum of lava and a blob landed on Kenny so he was killed"

"wow thats bad" Tyson said. He was sat right behind Dragoons head.

Dragoon landed in the rubble of Tyson's house

"wow. This place is a mess" Tyson said sliding of Dragoons back. The Bitbeasts landed next to them. Ray and Max let out Driger and Draciel.

"So is this where the final war will be held?" Max asked

"Yes. We need an army first" Rhyuma said before closing his eyes. Bodies started glowing and rising. The boys gasped as the living dead army rised.

"wow. Talking about afternoon of the living dead" Ray said.

There was well over 4000 of them in line awaiting orders.

"This is real freaky" Tom said.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Sarutrat said coming down the 30 of them

"SARUTRAT NOW IS THE DAY YOU DIE" Tyson yelled

"I doubt it. Your friend is lucky to have survived"

"I didn't. You killed my in cold blood" Tom yelled

"then how are you here?"

"I resurrected him" Rhyuma said

"you wont AGAIN" he fired his staff right at Rhyuma. The blast went through Rhyuma, he split into light and re formed.

"you cannot kill me with such privative technology"

"Tom, you have control of this army" Rhyuma said

"ok" Tom nodded and climbed a tall rock and stood on the top

"why Tom??" Tyson asked

"Ok Tyson, Max Ray and you Kenny can be my tactical aids or Sargents or what

ever".

"ATTENTION MY ARMY" The Zombies stare blankly at Tom, some groaning and moaning like Zombies do. The Bladebreakers all got to High places near Tom to assist him. Ray scanned the crowd. His jaw dropped.

"wow theres loads of them, I can't see to the back"

"THESE ARE YOUR ENIMES.DESTROY!!!" Tom gestured to the Jiralhane. The Zombie army advanced. One of the Jiralhane spoke in Alien tongue and they all looked towards the Zombie army slowly marching towards them.

"I guess he said look" Kenny said. They turned to face them and pulled out a some sort of weapon. It had a blade on one side and what looked like a projectile launcher. Possibly a grenade launcher". Sarutrat mouthed something in Alien tongue again and they opened fire. Some of the dead in the front lines were destroyed, but kept advancing. The Jiralhane were starting to look panicked. One of them tried there jet pack. It didn't work, Rhyuma's power that woke the dead has stopped them from working.

"Thats weird, why are they not working?" Tyson asked

"The Spell or what ever you call it has interfered with all electrical equipment in a 10 mile radius"

"I get it. EMP" Kenny said

"EMP?" Max asked

"Electro Magnetic pulse it will disable or destroy all electrical things"

"like in that scary movie" Max said

"War of The worlds?" Tyson asked

"nah. Scary Movie 4" Max chuckled.

The Zombies advanced and backed the Jiralhane into a corner.

"its only a matter of time". They were running out of ammo also they had 4 weird balls strapped to their belts.

One of them had ran out of ammo. It volleyed the objects that were obviously Grenades of some sort and stated to cut them down with the blade. He was quickly over ran and torn to pieces and devoured by the hungry undead. The sight was gruesome. They started to all run out of ammo and use grenades to stop them. But they were all quickly surrounded and torn to pieces by the undead. Sarutrat tried to run but Rhyuma and Tom stopped him. Tom watched pitty less as he was torn to bits by the hordes of the un dead. Tom could see the fear and Pain in his eyes before he dies.

They were all dead but a new enemy had faced. The planets deterioration is rapid. There was an Earthquake and fires with plumes of lava. There was lava rivers and holes in the ground going deep, real deep.

"there is only 5 minuets before a complete planet destruction" Rhyuma said. The Bladebreakers were together and fear was in there eyes.

"looks like were out of time. It was nice knowing you guys, lets hope we see each other in heaven" Tyson said

"where did all the time go?" Kenny asked

"48 hours was only an estimate and the deterioration increased. Let me concentrate"

Kenny counted down

"10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1,0" There was a white out and everyone yelled out. The light faded. The planet looked still destroyed. There was another flash. The planet looked like it did before the appearance of the Jiralhane. But everything was frozen.

"do you want to change anything?" Rhyuma asked.

"no" Tyson said

"very well then" Time started.

"come on guys" Hiro came out

"your dinners out. When did yo change?"

"HIRO!" Tyson called out and wrapped his arms around his older brother

"whats gotten into you?" Hiro asked puzzled

"I'm so happy to see..." he fell asleep but Hiro caught him

"whats wrong with him".

Everyone was tired.

Max fell asleep and fell to the floor followed by Ray, Kenny and Max

They woke up about 5 hours later in the Dojo. Ton vanished whilst everyone was asleep. He returned with Ice cream Sundaes.

"Wake up guys" Tom called.

"what? Where am I?" Tyson said

"guys I made you all my favorite Sundae. Chocolate" They all accepted and ate it cheerfully

"thanks Tom" Ray said putting down the empty Sundae glass and wiped his mouth.

"no probs Ray" Tom smiled

"nice one Tom" Tyson said

"that hit the spot" Kenny said.

"yeah" Max agreed. They enjoyed the last of the sunny day.

There was no clouds or moon that night. They lied in the lush grass in Tyson's Garden looking up at the stars.

They were lying Tom, Ray, Max, Kenny, Tyson.

"have you ever wondered whats up there?" Tom asked

"Like what?" Ray asked

"Maybe someone out there is wondering what its like here" Tom replied

"I guess" Max said

"Do you you think we'll ever meet them?" Tyson asked

"I hope so" Tom said

"don't you?" Tom continued

"Jiralhane fights its finnished" Max said

"NO I think were just getting started" Tyson said...

**THE END**

Well Thats it!

Beyblade: The Revolution continues...

will start soon

Plz comment.

Thanks

P.S

here's how Tom or I made the Sundaes (its my favorite)

get a small glass bowl or a sundae bowl.

Fill the botton with squirty cream out of the can. 2 scoops of Vanilla ice cream. Then get 3 scoops of chocolate or Strawberry and a scoop to the left and right in the middle of the 2 scoops and the 3rd one on top. Fill in the sides with squirty cream and enjoy!

Its really nice, slightly fattening but nice.

I also know its a crime not to review


End file.
